Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings
by FreeBlueBirdInTheDawnSkies
Summary: When Harry Potter arrived at Hogwart's he was a bitter, broken and extremely intelligent. He was quick and calcualting with a sharp mind and he would not trust the Lemon Drop Fool. How will Hogwart's cope with a dark saviour?. Watch out Dumbledore, your puppet's strings have been cut. Chapter's 1-16 being re-uploaded:) COMPLETE! Sequel- Flaming Ice, The King Of Serpents!
1. Chapter 1

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings:**

**Summary:** When Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts after spending eleven years with the Dursley's, he wasn't a naïve, trusting, and innocent young boy. He was sharp, calculating and extremely intelligent. How will Hogwarts cope with a dark saviour? The path he decides to take will be different from Albus Dumbledore had planned. Very different..

**Warnings:** None at the moment, some dark thoughts though no violence…..yet…..Appropriate warnings will be added in chapters.

**Song inspiration for this chapter: **The Morrigan by Heather Dale and Eat You Up by Boa. Check them out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter and do not make any money or profit in any means by writing this story. All characters along with the Harry Potter world belong to the amazing J.K Rowling… However my twist on it and my plot belong to me. If any of you think I have stolen your plot please contact me. **

**Last Words: **_A huge thank you to all the writers who have inspired me, every one of you is amazing. I will try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Waking up( **_warning for some darkish thoughts)_

Harry James Potter was waking up in a cramped dark space by the sound of his aunts persistent knocking. "Up!" She screeched in that awful voice of hers. "Get up, now!". She continued banging on the door that led to the cupboard under the stairs until she seemed satisfied that he was up. All the while Harry lay on his bed, his face the picture of dark amusement. His aunt would probably never know that he was up on the first knock and it was amusing to hear her getting frustrated. Oh well, some people just never learn do they? Stretching on his tiny mattress he pulled on some jeans and a shirt before opening the cupboard door. A ray of bright sunlight hit his face and whilst most people would have winced, he didn't, after all he was used to it by now. Eleven miserable years he had been with the Dursley's he contemplated as he entered the kitchen and yet barely anything had changed. As he pushed open the kitchen he was immediately greeted with the sound of his aunt screeching happily, almost pigeon like, as her _diddy duddykins_ opened his presents. But as soon as she saw him, her face turn sour as she hissed "Finally, boy what takes you so long? Get on with breakfast, I want everything perfect for my _duddy's_ day and you will not mess it up.""No Aunt Petunia" he replied dutifully as he got the ingredients for pancakes. After watching Dudley open about twenty of his forty presents whilst he waited for the batter to set he had amused himself in sadistic thoughts about _duddypiggy _and how it would be fun to try and accidently break them. There was a rather nice gold watch he had set his eye on.

Thirty minutes and a mountain of pancakes later, breakfast was declared ready. Uncle Vernon entered then and after giving Harry what he dubbed as 'evil piggy eye' he joined them for breakfast. Harry watched them eating in disgust. The amount of noise they made! So undignified. He sneered silently, he loathed 'happy families'.

After breakfast had finished and Harry had collected the plates and washed them, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon announced that they were going to the zoo. Sadly Harry was going with them as the neighbours were either out or on holiday. Dudley had protested at first but after being paid £25 and being allowed to bring The Rat he shut up. Rather thankfully in Harry's opinion as all that whining was really getting on Harry's nerves. Angry Harry=Things explode.

The Rat was Piers Polkiss, Dudley's 'best friend'. A scrawny boy with limited intelligence but rather a lot of arm strength. He was usually Dudley's sidekick and held people's arms around their back whilst Dudley beat them. Pleasant.

The zoo wasn't that far away and Uncle Vernon used his favourite topic of conversation to pass the time. Harry, The new car, Harry, the new drill, Harry, Dudley's amazing school report and Harry were just a few. The topic of Harry was usually how he needed a haircut, or how ungrateful he was, sitting silently at the back. Aunt Petunia kept quiet about haircuts as both she and Harry had discovered it wasn't worth it. It simply just grew back. However she had no trouble voicing her opinion on Harry's ungratefulness and once in a while would give the 'sour lemon look'. Harry mentally rolled his eyes and tuned out Piers and Dudley's conversation about all the animals they wanted to see and how the Boa Constrictor was the best. Personally Harry wished that they would just 'Shut Up' so he could enjoy the car journey in peace. But being fortunate in knowing the Dursley's so well, he knew that there was no chance of that happening.

At that moment Dudley was complaining loudly about being hungry whilst Harry, deeply buried in his dark thoughts wondered if there was any chance of the Dursley's being strangled by a Boa Constrictor but knowing his luck probably not.

**A/N- So what do you guys think? Please review! Don't be too harsh okay? It is my first story. Chapter 2 is under construction and the title is **Fledglings at the zoo. **Have a great day everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

_Enters the room with a mug of hot cocoa and finally notices you after a polite cough. "Hey there!" "I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, I was meant to be doing homework " You say nothing and I sigh. "Alright, onwards for chapter 2" Enjoy everyone! Hugs to _**JuliettePalpini1, many thanks for the kind review **

**Song inspiration: Cool Vibes by Vanilla Ninja**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Snape, Sirius and Remus would be alive **

**Chapter 2: Fledglings at the Zoo**

Harry sighed. For an hour they had been trudging around the zoo in the blistering heat. The Dursley's had seen nearly every animal in the zoo but one. The Boa Constrictor. And they were approaching it now. It was a relief to step into the cool reptile house once more as they headed to the Boa Constrictor section and there it lay. Its long body coiled around the rock it was currently snoozing upon. If it was awake it could have probably crushed the fancy new company car that Uncle Vernon was currently driving but it didn't look too bothered at the moment. Dudley with his rather fat face was looking mortally disappointed and his three chins started wobbling. Uncle Vernon desperately cast his eyes around and spotted the very awake Boa Constrictor in the tank behind him. "Dudley, look behind you! It's looking right at the birthday boy!"

And to the relief of all present Dudley waddled over, looking like a very overweight Penguin. Meanwhile Harry was internally howling with laughter at the thought of a Boa Constrictor singing happy birthday to Dudley. The mental image cracked him up and he fought to control his face and to keep it blank. After all showing emotions was a weakness Harry couldn't afford.

Whilst the Dursley's were preoccupied with the Boa Constrictor behind them, he approached the sleeping one. "I'm sorry about that" he murmured. "Dudley doesn't cope well with disappointment." The snake opened one eye and stared at Harry before raising its head. "That's alright, young fledgling, it's not often I meet a speaker." Harry stared at the snake blankly. "A what?". "A speaker, someone with the ability to converse with snakes. It's a rare gift to possess young fledgling." Replied the snake. "What's your name?" asked Harry. "I can't call you snake during our conversation." "Arcamedis" she replied, "In your tongue, Archer." "It's a beautiful name." Harry told her. "Why thank you, may I ask what is yours?" Arcamedis asked. "Sure, mine is Harry." He replied. "Why are you here?" she asked him curiously. "It's my cousin Dudley's birthday" he told her. "Birthday is Hatchling day?" she asked in confusion. "Yep." Harry agreed and my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wanted to take him to the zoo." Archer stared at Harry and asked, "Harry, could you take me home with you? Please? It's so dreadfully dull in here! Oh, and my mate?" her hissy voice had a pleading tone to it. Harry gave her a dark grin, "Of course my sweet, but how?" He asked. "Place your hand on the glass and say, _open,_ and place your hand on me and say, _shrink." _"It fairly straightforward if you concentrate enough." Harry closed his eyes and everything he had behind him, "open" he hissed, the glass melted away and he leaned forward and lightly placed a hand on Archer, "shrink". She shrank to a size which Harry could fit in his pocket and he replaced the glass by hissing "close".

Harry re-joined the Dursley's. They appeared not to have noticed his absence and made a show of knocking the papers Uncle Vernon was holding. He cursed and rounded on Harry "Boy! Pick those up! And meet us outside when you're done". Harry grinned internally and when no-one was looking hissed a hello to the male snake who hissed back in reply. He repeated the same process he did with Archer and found out his name was Montique.

He exited to find the Dursley's outside waiting impatiently and Uncle Vernon grabbed the papers from Harry, scowling. Piers and Dudley both had grins on their faces which was probably more to do with Harry getting in trouble than anything else. The ride home was mostly to do with Uncle Vernon rounding the day off with his favourite topic of conversation. Harry internally groaned as his uncle started talking. Harry, the Boa Constrictor, Harry, Dudley's special day, Harry and his bad behaviour. The list went on, and on and on and what should have felt like a twenty minute journey, felt more like an hour.

After dropping Piers back, sorry The Rat, and Harry found himself finally facing Number Four Privet Drive once more and for the first time in his life, thankfully. They rushed in and Harry was ordered to go to his cupboard for 'bad behaviour'. Oh if only they knew about Arcamedis and Montique thought Harry happily as he almost ran to it.

In the pitch blackness of his cupboard the two snakes slivered out of Harry's pocket and sniffed the air. Archer commented, "It smells like Darkness" and Montique agreed with her. Harry smirked, "Of course, did you expect light?" They made a nest of sorts with an old towel that Harry found and were placed at the foot of his bed. They quizzed Harry on his life and Harry was rather sad when it came to dinnertime.

Dinner was awkward. Uncle Vernon sat in stony silence and Aunt Petunia constantly fawned over Dudley, telling him what a good boy he had been and glared at Harry all the while. To pass the awkwardness of time Harry thought about Archer and Monty and barely noticed what he was eating. Pudding also snailed by, honeycomb ice-cream, and Harry was eternally grateful when he could leave and escape into his cupboard.

He spent the next few hours hissing with Archer and Monty and as he got ready for bed he thought about how good life had become.

He should have known that the best was yet to come.

**A/N- Well that was a long one for me to type! Please review! Chapter 3 should be ready later today or early tomorrow the title is **_The Owls Know Best. _**Thanks for all your support have a great day!**

**Flamexxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N- I have been overwhelmed by the support you guys have all been giving me, I cannot thank you all enough as promised here is chapter 3!**

**Song Inspiration: Falling In the Black by Skillet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of the Harry Potter and nor do I claim to do so. If I did then things would be different...**

**Chapter 3: The Owls Know Best**

When Harry awake the next morning with two snakes curled around his torso he got the feeling that something was different. Today something would change, he knew it. However he was given no time to contemplate this thought as on cue Aunt Petunia started knocking on his door with that awful pigeon screech of hers. Honestly thought Harry, didn't she have a life besides sounding like a pigeon and looking like a sour lemon? Apparently not as she continued to bang on his cupboard door until she seemed satisfied that he was up. Harry heard her go into the kitchen and belatedly realised that Arcamedis and Montique were complaining, rather loudly. "Honestly" hissed Arcamedis, "Does she have to break the door down just to wake you up? You're not deaf!" Montique agreed with her, "Pigeon lady needs hold her bite, any harder and she'll strike".

Harry groaned as Monique's rhyming talent came back full force. He stretched and winced as his back popped before grabbing a pair of tattered jeans and a faded t-shirt and hissed goodbye before heading into the kitchen. To his surprise Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast. She turned though and said "Boy, you'll be washing up. I am not a maid and I do not have to do everything in this house. Is that clear?" Harry mentally rolled his eyes and replied "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

If Harry had to describe breakfast with the Dursley's that morning he would have no hesitation in picking the word _strained_. Uncle Vernon sat frostily and would give the _evil piggy eye_ to Harry every five seconds. Aunt Petunia and Dudley tried to make conversation but it fell rather flat as Uncle Vernon just grunted. Harry meanwhile was silently celebrating the achievement of his uncle being bilingual. He could speak Troll! Although Harry supposed it wouldn't be that hard as all you to do was grunt. Therefore he was rather annoyed when he was interrupted by a screech. The screech of an _owl_. The Dursley's and Harry turned to watch as it flew to the window and lifted its leg, making a slight tapping noise against the glass. Seeing his _family_ rooted with fear, he simply rolled his eyes and went to the window and opened it. The owl hooted rather affectionately at him and offered its leg to him with a weighty letter attached to it. "Thanks" he said. The Barn owl hooted back and hopped to wait on the windowsill now regarding Harry through his amber eyes silently.

Turning the envelope over he saw a purple wax seal with four animals as part of the badge. There was a Lion, a Snake, a Badger and an Eagle. Shrugging dismissively he ripped it open and read out loud "Dear Mr Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of your uniform and books. Awaiting your owl as soon as possible, Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." A long silence greeted everyone and surprisingly it was Aunt Petunia who remarked "Well, it was about time that it came." "You knew? You knew for all these years and never told me?" Yelled Harry. "Knew? Of course we bloody well knew! With your mother and father both a _freak_ what else we expect?" hissed Aunt Petunia venomously. "Anyway Boy, I'll take you to London tomorrow. But don't think this is kindness. The sooner who leave the sooner we don't have to deal with your _freakishness._ "Now go to your cupboard and stay there!" Roared Uncle Vernon making the owl hoot in fright and annoyance. "But first, deal with that Ruddy owl!"

After penning a reply to Professor McGonagall he went to his cupboard in shock and anger, he had a lot to think about.

When he arrived he found Arcamedis and Montique how he left them and sat down his head spinning with thoughts. I'm a wizard he thought. But somewhere, somehow he had always known that he was_ different, special_. He was interrupted for the second time today by Monty who hissed "Can we come with you? To this magic place?" Harry smirked "Of course, I wouldn't leave without you" "How else would I entertain myself?" Archer looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "We are going to London tomorrow with you, it's time to see the world." Harry nodded in agreement and contemplated how Aunt Petunia knew where they were going, perhaps she went with his mother once?

Nine hours later Harry was interrupted for the third time that day by Aunt Petunia who announced that it was dinner time. Dinner turned out to be salmon with boiled potatoes and vegetables that Uncle Vernon liked to call _cage food_ since he liked to state that only animals in cages ate them. There was total silence during the meal and Harry was glad when pudding was over, cherry ice-cream, so he could converse with Archer and Monty who were much better at conversation.

They discussed all sorts of things and Harry discovered that just by hissing _light_ and tapping the paper it would glow so Harry could read it as his cupboard was in total darkness. They wondered, well mostly Harry, what it would be like getting a wand and Archer and Monty wondered what London would smell like, especially this Diagon Alley.

A while later they heard the Dursley's go upstairs to bed and Archer asked Harry very politely if Uncle Vernon needed to kill the stairs just to get to his nest making Harry snort elegantly with laughter.

And as Harry lay on his tiny mattress later that night he wondered just what Diagon Alley had in store for him tomorrow before finally falling into a restless sleep.

**A/N- My arm is killing me! Three chapters in one day! I go back to school on Monday so updates may be a little slower. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review, I'll give you cookies if you do!**

**Archer: There's no point bribing people to review! Where are you going to get the cookies from?**

**Me: Pouts, um the supermarket?**

**Monty: Alone at 22:13 at night? Please!**

**Okay, okay stop ganging up on me! Gee! Runs from the room whilst being hounded to write chapter 4…**

**Love, Flamexxxx**

**P.S- Chapter Four is called: Books, Wands and the Malfoy's. It should be up by tomorrow **


	4. Chapter 4

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N- Can I say a huge thank you for all the kind reviews I have been getting, your support is amazing and that's what keeps me writing Here is chapter 4 as promised, enjoy it everyone!**

**Song Inspiration: Flowers in the Window by Travis and The Morrigan by Heather Dale**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim the amazing world of Harry Potter or the characters in it, they belong to the amazing J.K Rowling **

**Warning for a long chapter ahead **

**Chapter 4: Books, Wands and the Malfoys (**_warning for darkish thoughts)_

When Harry awake the next morning he was wondering why Archer and Monty were so excited before yesterday's memories came flooding back to him. He was a wizard and today he was going to London! It took him a moment to rearrange his expression into blankness before the pigeon was outside his cupboard door screeching away and knocking on it with so much force that the frame began to tremble. Harry simply sat there with a smirk gracing his elegant features until she had evidently had enough. "Finally" groaned Archer, "I'm beginning to think that this door had done her mortal injustice a few years ago and this is her way of payback!" Monty hissed with laughter and Harry himself let his mask slip for a moment before it returned to his usual blank mask.

After rooting around in his cupboard for a moment he managed to find a pair of jeans that didn't have a single hole in it and a shirt that _actually fit for once._ He pushed open the cupboard door and hissed goodbye to Arcamedis and Montique he entered the kitchen and was surprised to find that Aunt Petunia was the only one in there. She had her usual sour lemon look and today the impatience clouding her features was evident. It would probably be best to be polite and say very little. She looked up when he entered and snapped "Honestly Boy, do you think I have all day to sit around and wait for you?" Averting his eyes Harry replied, "No, Aunt Petunia, sorry Aunt Petunia" All the while the hatred was festering inside of him. Dudley of course would be allowed to take as long as he wanted.

The tension was building as Harry was grudgingly allowed to eat breakfast which turned out to a slice of cold toast and a glass of orange juice, he was instructed to go a put a sweater on and meet his aunt outside in five minutes. After grabbing a blue sweater and letting Archer and Monty curl around his wrists like bracelets his aunt impatiently shooed him inside the car as they made the long journey to London. Outside of the car the noise of the other cars provided Harry with some tuneless music, because inside the car there was complete silence. You could almost hear a pin drop mused Harry.

An hour later they were entering London and two small noses poked out of Harry's sleeves sniffing the air hopefully before he noticed and shoved them back inside. They grumbled sadly about being caught and Aunt Petunia gave him a funny look before going back to ignoring him. She parked the car some ten minutes later and instructed Harry to follow her. She weaved her way through the streets of London for a good half an hour before stopping outside a pub, The Leaky Cauldron, Harry read on the fading creak sign. Aunt Petunia turned to him "Right boy, go in there and ask for the entrance to Diagon Alley, go straight to Gringotts bank and ask for your vault. It's a tall white building made of marble, you'll know it when you see it. After you have finished your shopping ask Tom, the landlord to put you up in a room. I will see you next summer and make sure you stay at school for the Christmas holidays. I don't want you bringing your _freakishness _home. Is that clear?" "Yes aunt Petunia, thank you aunt Petunia" She gave him a sharp nod in return and vanished in the sea of shoppers.

"Right" Harry muttered to himself "Time to see Diagon Alley" and taking a deep breath he entered the pub. It was crowded with people as he made his way to Tom. As soon as he reached the counter Tom lent over the counter and before Harry could open his mouth to speak, he cut him off. "I suppose you want the entrance to Diagon Alley, young mister?" Harry nodded gratefully and Tom smiled at him with kind blue eyes. "Follow me then lad" he instructed as he led Harry round the back to a blank wall, "now watch closely three up, two across and one down, you think you can remember that?" Harry nodded and stared as the bricks melted away to reveal Diagon Alley. There it was with cobbled stones with shops on the left and on the right and it was bustling with people dressed in…..cloaks? "It's amazing isn't it?" said Tom who gave Harry one last smile before disappearing back inside the pub. Two noses poked out at the end of Harry's sleeves and Archer and Monty said the same thing at the same time, "It smells of magic". Harry grinned as he made his way to a large white building made of marble which seemed to gleam in the sun. Two goblins stationed on either side of the door bowed to him and he caught sight of a plaque so he stopped to read it:

_Enter strangers, but come with truth,_

_For those who hope to deceive us by tooth,_

_To seek a gift which was never yours,_

_Will pay dearly beneath these floors,_

_Enter now but be warned beware,_

_Of finding what you wanted there._

Harry mentally shivered and the message was loud and clear. He made his way to a counter and coughed politely to attract the goblin's attention who growled out, "Yes?" Harry stared at it and said frostily "I would like to speak to someone about my vault." "Name?" the goblin asked in a bored tone "Harry Potter" he replied watching the goblin's facial expression turn very polite indeed. He smiled and hopped down from the counter "Welcome Mr Potter, We were wondering when you would come to see us." He was now standing directly in front of Harry and lifted a pointed finger, gently pushing back the fringe to reveal his scar as he did so his nail scratched Harry and a bead of blood dropped onto his finger. He grabbed what Harry thought was called Parchment and let the blood drop onto it. The paper glowed green and the goblin nodded in satisfaction. He then pressed his finger against the small cut and Harry noticed it healed immediately. "You may call me Gobbleydye" he told Harry. "Forgive me for not recognising you Mr Potter, we thought you would be wearing glasses." "It's fine and please call me Harry, Mr Potter is far too formal for me." Gobbleydye gave him a goblin like smile, "Very well, Harry it is" he said as he lead Harry into his office.

Nearly an hour later and everything had been sorted. To put it simply Harry was rich. Very rich. He had been given his vault key and been told about a hundred times not to lose it and not to give it to anyone. The properties like Potter Manor and Bell cottage would remain as they were for now and Harry had been told that he had the power of Telepathy, he was warned though it would be tough to control it and accidental projection would happen often. After stopping at his vault he grabbed a few thousand galleons and was bid farewell by Gobbleydye "Farewell Harry, it has been a pleasure, keep on the path that you are on now and you will succeed." Harry inclined his head, "Likewise" before heading out once more to Diagon Alley.

After consulting his shopping list, Harry decided that the first thing he wanted to do was get a wand so he headed to a place tucked around the edge of Diagon Alley. The sign read 'Llyeth Wands' but as he was about to go in he noticed a shop called 'Ollivanders'. Something told Harry to go into Llyeth so he did. As he pushed open the door he was greeted by the feeling of _magic_. The place was covered in it. A man came it to greet him from the workshop with light blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Can I help you, Mr Potter?" Harry stared at him and asked "How do you know who I am if the goblins didn't?" The man smiled "I could feel your magic, it's unique to everyone and you have your mother's eyes, such as unique shade. Anyway as I was saying your aura is recognisable despite the fact it leans towards the dark." Harry nodded in understanding, "Could you help me to find a wand?" "Of course Mr Potter" he said. "Come over here and run your hands along the different woods, find the one you are most comfortable with, take your time." Harry did as was instructed it only took him a moment. "This one" he said pointing to the one two from the end. The man nodded "Yew" he said. Now it's time to find a core, he led Harry to a different section and Harry repeated the same process, picking up a dark black hair. "Threstral hair" he said "Horses of death" he explained to Harry's confused look. "They can only be seen by someone who has seen death." Harry nodded in understanding, "How long until it is ready?" The man, Harry would later learn that his name was Llyeth, said about an hour, so Harry left to do the rest of his shopping.

He first went to buy his school uniform and he had just ordered 5 pairs of black jeans, 5 blue t-shirts, 5 pairs of blue jeans, 5 green t-shirts, 3 jackets, 2 scarfs, hats and gloves and underwear and was just getting fitted for his uniform when a pale blond boy walked in with a man that was obviously his father walked in. "Lord Malfoy" she stuttered, "How may I help you today?" Lord Malfoy replied "Draco here needs Hogwarts uniform" his eyes glanced around the shop and landed on Harry. Recognition flared in his silver eyes and he strode towards Harry. "Hello Mr Potter" he said quietly, silver eyes roaming Harry's face. Harry inclined his head "Lord Malfoy". "Lucius, please, it's been a very long time since the wizarding world saw you." He said. "Father" said his son Draco, "Can Harry stay with us? I could teach him about our world" Though Harry was surprised by the offer as they had only just met he nodded, "I would be honoured". "Well that's settled then I suppose you have only your books to get?" Harry nodded "And my wand to collect". Lucius nodded and the uniform fitting passed quickly. They also visited Flourish and Blotts to pick up some quills, parchment and ink and a huge stack of books. They also visited the apothecary to pick up potion ingredients. As they were passing the magical pet store Draco decided that he wanted a pet and disappeared inside. Harry and Lucius were left waiting outside, because of the scorching heat Harry rolled up his sleeves and it was only when he heard Lucius's sharp intake of breath that he remembered Arcamedis and Montique. Lucius stared at the snakes so Harry leant a little closer to him and said "Do you want me to introduce you?" Lucius nodded clearly fascinated. Harry smiled and hissed "Archer, Monty meet Lucius" They raised their heads and hissed "He smells of apples and vanilla". Harry burst out laughing and Lucius mock glared at him "Do I really want to know what they said?" Harry grinned "They said hello and told me you smelt of apples and vanilla". Lucius smirked, "Ah, that'll be the new shampoo I'm using" Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable around the elder Malfoy, it was almost like his magic was familiar.

Harry was surprised when the passers-by didn't seem to notice that he had two snakes on him so he turned to Lucius and asked "Can't they see us?" Lucius shook his head and replied "Privacy ward". They lapsed into comfortable silence after that as they waited for Draco who arrived five minutes later with a beautiful eagle owl on his arm. "What are you going to call him?" asked Harry curiously. Draco puffed himself up and replied "Apollo". Lucius nodded approvingly as they went to collect Harry's wand.

As they drew near Lucius told Draco to wait outside because he was sure that Mr Llyeth wouldn't appreciate an eagle owl in his store. Mr Lleyth looked up when they entered and said "Ah Mr Potter I just finished, Good Afternoon Lord Malfoy". Lucius inclined his head "Good Afternoon". "So Mr Potter here is your wand, 13 and a half inches, Yew and Threstral core. It was indeed a work of art and at the top a snake curled around the handle with emerald eyes. "Tread carefully Mr Potter, it is a powerful wand indeed. After paying for the wand and an arm holster they left bidding a polite 'Good Afternoon' as they did so.

They met Draco outside and Lucius told them both to hold on as he told Harry that they were going to apparate. Whatever it was Harry had no think about it as the world dissolved into a tight tube.

**A/N- That was a very long one for me to type! Some of you guys may wonder why Harry and Lucius get on so well. Firstly because I like Lucius and secondly their magic leans towards the dark so it's compatible. No they are not a couple as you will meet Narcissa in the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5 is called Malfoy Manor and the Peacock's Room**** It should be up later today or tomorrow depending on how much time I have **

**Please review and enjoy the rest of your day!**

**Hugs, Flamexx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N- Huge hugs to everyone for being so supportive Before I give you chapter 5, a few questions need to be answered from an email I just received: How old are you?- I'm 14 and Do you have any siblings?: No…..Any questions just ask **

**Song Inspiration: Turn the Page-Blind Guardian**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter and nor do I claim to do so. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Malfoy Manor and the Peacock's Room**

As Harry's world disappeared in a tight tube, all the breath was sucked from his lungs but no sooner had the sensation come, it disappeared and Harry landed rather thankfully on his feet as he found himself facing the hugest manor he had ever seen. There were at least three wings he counted and huge French windows with silken sashes. As they drew closer Harry noticed a slender figure standing in the hallway which he presumed was Lady Malfoy. His suspicions were proved to be correct when they entered the massive entrance hall which was framed by two sets of sweeping staircases. A chandelier hung from the ceiling giving out a golden light. Draco literally ran to greet his mother laughing as he did so and Harry found a pang of sadness hit him as he had never done that with his mother. Lucius came up behind him and gave him a one armed semblance of a hug. Harry smiled gratefully at him. Lady Malfoy came up to Harry and surprised him by giving him a huge hug. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry, I trust you will be comfortable during your stay". Harry smiled at her and replied "Thank you Lady Malfoy for having me at such short notice" Lady Malfoy smiled at him, kindness reflected in her light blue eyes "Narcissa, please and we are so pleased you accepted." Raising her voice she called "Dobby". As Harry had the brief half a second to contemplate who Dobby was, there was a crack and small elf like creature appeared smiling a toothy grin. "Yes mistress?" he asked in a high pitched voice, excitement shining in his bright green eyes. "Dobby meet Harry Potter and Harry this is our house elf Dobby, if you get lost or need something, Dobby will help you." Harry smiled at the excited house elf "Pleased to meet you Dobby". Dobby gave the most enormous smile back and said "Dobby meets the famous Harry Potter, Dobby is honoured to be meeting you sir, Dobby will look after you". And that's when he noticed Dobby's outfit, it looked to be a soft white towel with holes for arms and legs. He also noticed a pair of soft white socks on the little elf's feet both with the Malfoy crest. The elf snapped his fingers and all the luggage disappeared. Narcissa smiled at Dobby before turning to Harry "You'll be in the Peacock Room next door to Draco, Dobby will take you to your room and bring you down for dinner. Oh honestly where has Draco gone?" "I'm here mother, I was just putting Apollo away" "Who?" asked Narcissa in confusion. Harry, Lucius and Draco spoke at exactly at the same time with Harry and Lucius saying "His owl" and Draco saying "My Owl" before looking at each other in mock annoyance. Lucius had a look of quiet contemplation before asking "Harry, can I have a word?" Harry nodded and followed him, whilst Draco went to the library to _have a look_ and Narcissa to the garden whilst muttering to herself how _Draco_ _never goes to the library just to have a look._

Meanwhile Harry was sitting in Lucius's study. "Is there something you would like to tell me Mr Potter? Because someone has been answering my thoughts for the past hour and I know that neither Draco nor Narcissa is a telepath!" "Sorry" groaned Harry in dismay "That would be my accidental projection as an early telepath, I wasn't even aware that I was doing it!" "It's quite alright Harry" said Lucius, "And since my suspicions were proved correct I have something which I think you will find useful" Lucius drew into his robe and took out a small book which he tapped once with his wand and as it returned to full size Harry was able to read the title '_Being a telepath, thoughts and projection, a guide by Sophie Waters'. _"Thank you Lucius" said Harry, someone had _actually got him a gift!_ "You're welcome Harry and I fear I would be rude to detain you any longer so you can get settled in your room, when you get back to the hallway just call for Dobby. I will see you at dinner" Harry inclined his head to Lucius and went back to the hallway where he called softly "Dobby?" There was a crack and Dobby appeared. "Yes Mr Harry Potter?" "Dobby would you please show me my room?" he asked the small elf. "Of course Mr Harry Potter sir, Dobby will show you to your room, all yous need to be doing is take Dobby's hand". The elf held out his petite brown hand and Harry took it. There was a crack and Harry found himself standing in a very huge room. "Dobby, did we just apparate?" he asked, "That had felt nothing like apparating with Lucius" The little elf nodded and replied "We did Mr Harry Potter but remember that elf's magic is very different from wizards" "Thanks Dobby and please call me Harry" he told the elf, his words betraying the blank expression on his face. The little elf nodded and smiled obviously pleased with himself, "Dobby will collect you at dinner master Harry" and with that he disappeared with a soft crack. Now that Dobby had gone Harry had a good look around his bedroom. To the right was a huge queen sized bed decked with soft blues and greens that was complimented with silver. Above the bed and slightly to the left was a huge window that was obviously meant to be in the centre of the room. Opposite the bed and on the other side of the room was a huge dressing table with a huge wardrobe in it that was not short of clothes. There also was a door at the foot of his bed which a Harry found led to an en-suite bathroom. Which looked huge but when Harry stepped into it he found it the perfect size for him. He found his bags of shopping on his bed and he began to put his clothes and uniform away. After pulling on a black pair of leggings and a white shirt with the collar light silver, he stacked all his school books on the window seat below and slightly to the left of his window. He attached the wand holder underneath the sleeves of his shirt and slid his wand into it. After moving his school books to the other half of the almost mini sofa he sat comfortably reading the book Lucius had given him for the next hour.

There was a crack in the room an hour later as Dobby's presence made himself known, "Dinnertime Master Harry" he said happily. Harry smiled at the happy-go-lucky elf and bookmarked the page he had been reading on. He grasped Dobby's hand and found himself in the entrance hall once more. Dobby led him through a door on his right and found himself standing in the huge dining room, only Lucius was seated as he indicated for Harry to his left. _'I trust the room is to your liking' _he projected to Harry. '_It's beautiful' _he replied. Lucius nodded smiling and returned to speaking out loud, "Narcissa is fetching Draco they will be joining us shortly". As if on cue the door opened and Narcissa who entered with Draco, she smiled at Harry warmly and sat on Lucius's right and Draco took his place next to his mother. "I trust the room is to your standards Harry" she said as the house elves delivered steaming plates of Lamb and fondant potatoes with steamed vegetables. "Its perfect thank you, Narcissa" replied Harry. The meal was eaten silence and it was Lucius who broke it by asking "How long have you known that you were a parselmouth?" "A parselmouth?" echoed Draco and Narcissa in surprise. Harry sighed "Not long, I discovered it at the zoo on my cousin's birthday. Arcamedis begged me to take her and her mate home so I did". "Can I see them?" asked Draco eagerly, "What breed are they?" Narcissa and Lucius sent disapproving looks to their son for his enthusiasm but Harry smiled. "Of course, they are Boa Constrictors by the way" Three looks of shock were sent Harry's way but he smiled and hissed _Arcamedis, Montique there are people who want to meet you, _The words were quietly hissed but he knew that they would hear them. A minute later and they both slithered in the room and curled affectionately around Harry's neck, almost purring at the warmth. They sniffed the air around Narcissa and commented "She smells like fresh air and rain" and then sniffed the air around Draco both commenting that he smelt of "Mint and books". Harry relayed the comments to their intended audience which raised a few chuckles. At some point they fell asleep near the end of dinner. When pudding had been cleared away, Strawberries and Cream, they retired to their bedrooms, after all tomorrow was going to be a long day. At least that's what Narcissa said, Lucius said nothing and his expression was one of_ I know something and you don't._

After bidding them good night Harry climbed into his huge bed, letting his thoughts wash over him and for the first time in years, he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**A/N-Well there it was Chapter 5 Please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 6 might be sneakily updated on here tonight. I go back to school tomorrow so it might be one a day instead of the two or three that I have been doing. Hugs for all your support and chapter 6 is called: ****Time flies by when you're at the Malfoy's.**

**Me: See I told you I would have chapter 5!**

**Archer: But what about the cookies?**

**Monty: Yeah, I don't see any!**

**Me: Um I forgot? Runs from room after being chased by two annoyed snakes **

**Lots of love, Flamexx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N-Well, aren't you guys lucky? Day 2 of doing 3 chapters in a day! A huge thank you to a very kind reviewer called Ina Bauer, thank you for your support. But thanks to everyone who has kept reading this, it's really appreciated so huge hugs… Without further ado here is chapter 6, enjoy everyone!**

**Song Inspiration: Counting Stars by One Republic**

**Disclaimer: Guys, I think you get my drift…..No I do not own Harry Potter, the incredible J.K Rowling does…If I did it wouldn't be as good and things would have been different…Enjoy this chapter everyone! This is a transition chapter for chapter 7, I'll explain at the end…**

**Chapter 6: Time flies by when you're at the Malfoy's**

It was half-way through Harry's stay with the Malfoy's and he was having the time of his life. He still remembered falling asleep on his first night and waking up with Narcissa's words ringing in his ears "It's going to be a long day tomorrow boys" she had said. He had got up and called for Dobby….

_Flashback_

_Harry had woken with Narcissa's words ringing in his ears. But as he contemplated it in the shower, he would be able to deal with it after some breakfast. After calling Dobby he once again found that Lucius was the only one there. He looked up as Harry entered, surprise evident in his aristocratic features. "Good Morning Harry, you're up early, I hope you slept well" he said. "Good Morning Lucius, I slept very well thank you, in fact I'm up later this morning than usual" he replied as he took the seat on Lucius's left like the previous night. Lucius stared at Harry but said nothing. It was clear he couldn't believe that Harry was up so early. Narcissa was next to arrive and after kissing Lucius good morning she gave Harry a huge hug. "Good Morning Harry, I trust you slept well?" Harry smiled at her, "Good Morning Narcissa, I slept wonderfully thank you". She didn't seem surprised that Harry was up early, and when Lucius asked her why she replied "I took him for an early bird, it seems I was right" she winked at Harry and he grinned back. A full forty five minutes later after Harry had arrived and probably an hour later for Lucius, Draco ambled in, rather sleepily. "Morning Mother, Father" he said sleepily giving each a kiss on the cheek before turning to Harry "Morning Harry" he said between yawns and gave him a brotherly hug. "Morning Dray" he said and he got an extra hug for the nickname. Harry grinned, all you had to do to please Draco was give him a nickname he liked. "What are we doing today?" both boys asked in unison before mock glaring at each other as they reached for a piece of toast. Narcissa had brightened considerably and announced happily "We're going shopping!" There was a resounding thud as three heads hit the table in dismay. Lucius and Draco because they knew how long they had to endure before Narcissa wanted to go home and Harry because he hated shopping._

_End of flashback_

Shopping with Narcissa had been…Interesting mused Harry as he got out of bed, she went to every shop in Diagon Alley and had dragged Harry, Draco and Lucius with her. They had all kept perfect blank masks in public, merlin forbid the day the Malfoy's or Harry would show emotions in front of everyone, but mentally each one of them was thinking _when would this torture end?_ To keep Lucius and Draco happy, Harry had been telepathically communicating with them, it had given Draco a bit of a shock at first to hearing another voice in his head, but he soon got used to it as they developed a running commentary.

In fact they were paying so much attention that if you were to ask them what Narcissa had bought, they wouldn't be able to name a single item. To be honest they hadn't missed much, just a load of jewellery and very expensive robes but there is always next time isn't there?

Harry finished drying himself and went to his wardrobe. Today's outfit he decided would be a pair of tight black leggings and a green t-shirt. He also grabbed his favourite pair of short boots before calling Dobby to take him down to breakfast. Once again, only Lucius was there and he inclined his head in response to Harry's arrival as he sat down. Surprisingly Draco was down next, he kissed Lucius on the cheek and flopped down next to Harry giving him a hug that lasted for a while as he refused to let go. Harry didn't press the matter and simply held the blonde. Lucius left five minutes later after murmuring something to do with the Ministry of Magic and informed them Narcissa was in the garden. Harry dragged Draco to the library and pulled him on the sofa. "Come on Dray, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. Draco whispered "I had a nightmare, oh Harry you should have seen it. So much death and you were tortured and my parents disowned me and I was all alone, it was horrible, everyone hated me" Harry's heart ached as he tightened his grip on his brother. "Shush, Draco "he whispered "I promise that I will never leave you, what would I do without my brother?" Draco looked at Harry hopefully "You promise?" Harry smiled "I promise" and together they spent the rest of the day together just talking, but to Harry he got to know that there was a side to Draco that no-one else would see, that he felt things too, he just doesn't show it. When the sky was drawing dark, they fell asleep together, Harry's head under Draco's chin with tear marks on their cheeks…And that was how Narcissa found them, several hours later…

**Time Skip (nearly a month, day August 31****st****)**

After Draco had confessed to Harry about his nightmare, they both became much closer to each other. There were as close as brothers and referred to each other as such. They did everything together and it made Lucius and Narcissa proud that they trusted each other so much.

It was August 31st and the mood in Malfoy Manor was pure excitement. Harry was as excited as Draco about Hogwarts and the fortnight had been spent testing each other on the school material. Harry was sitting next to Draco at Dinner and he could practically feel the excitement radiating off his brother. Dinner that night had been a very spicy curry that was washed down by Harry and Draco's favourite, Treacle Tart. Both boys had helped each other to pack the night before and so they returned to the 'Shadow Room' where they always hung out together, it had been one of the 'big' presents for Harry's birthday. But as much as Harry would have liked to reminisce about his birthday he had more important things on his mind…Hogwarts…

The boys bid each other good night after spending a good hour in the Shadow Room, both Harry's and Draco's faces the very picture of excitement. As Harry lay in bed last night, it took him a long time to get to sleep, there was so much adrenaline in his system! He eventually drifted off, a thousand thoughts about Hogwarts drifting through his head…

**A/N- Well, that was a cute chapter, Harry and Draco will be brothers in this story okay? I needed something to bond Harry and Draco as brothers and this came out! This story is writing itself! Anyway I will be doing added chapters at the end and Harry's Birthday will be one of them, I promise… Please review, and chapter 7 should be out later tonight as I have a lot of free time today! It's called,**_ A brick wall that leads to platform nine and three quarters. _**Have a great day/night everyone!**

**Lots of love,**

**Flamexx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

_Walks in rubbing eyes and holding a small laptop. I notice you and smile "Hey!" You keep looking at me expectantly and I sigh, alright here is chapter 7!_

**Song Inspiration: The Voice by Celtic Women**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this apart from your enjoyment!**

**Warnings: Dark thoughts and quite long… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The Brick Wall That Led To Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

The morning of September 1st dawned bright and clear, the sun was in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Harry had been woken quite early by a very excited blonde. He sighed as he stepped into the shower, the hot water melting his muscles, he gave his hair a quick wash using some apple and cinnamon shampoo, the scent immediately calming him down. And however much Harry wanted to stay in the shower for another five minutes, he knew his time was up. After towel drying his hair his gelled into a slightly more tousled look instead of trying to tame it he pulled on his favourite pair of jeans and his favourite checkered shirt, he also put on his black school robe. Just because the sun was out didn't mean it was warm. Dobby had already take his and Draco's trunks down as soon as he knew they were awake this morning so all that was left was to attach his wand holster to his arm, slip his wand up it, and pick up two very excited snakes, catching a snippet of their conversation as he did so, and wished he hadn't. Archer hissed, "Do you think they'll be rats?" and Monty replied "Of course they'll be rats and they'll be gone in a snap". Montique was still on his rhyming phase and it was getting annoying, to Harry anyway, Arcamedis seemed to like it, so he kept quiet. They curled around his neck in silent excitement as Harry took a deep breath "Dobby!"

He arrived to find Draco and Lucius already there, he inclined his head and projected to the elder Malfoy "_Good Morning Lucius_" Lucius inclined his head and also thought back "_Good Morning Harry, Narcissa will be joining us in moment"_ Harry nodded to him as Draco pouted, "Don't I get wished Good Morning?" Harry looked him in amusement "Of course you do" he said reaching down to give his brother a hug. He took his usual place on Lucius's left and took a piece of toast. He was just reaching for a second when Narcissa appeared in the doorway. She greeted her husband with a kiss and gave Harry and Draco and hug. "Good Morning" she said brightly "I could taste the excitement from the hall!" Everyone laughed at that. Breakfast went quickly as Harry and Draco spent most of the time talking then eating, but then again they were just too excited to eat.

They gathered in the entrance hall, Lucius shrunk their trunks so they were pocket size and he felt the unpleasant sensation of apparition overwhelm him again. For that second the world was a blur of colours and voices and then it was over and he found himself outside Kings Cross Station. Lucius and Narcissa led them to a brick wall that was in between Platform Nine and Ten. They spoke quietly to Harry and Draco so that the _muggles_ wouldn't over hear them. "All you have to do" instructed Narcissa "Is run straight into that brick wall" Neither Harry nor Draco looked too excited at the prospect as she continued "Harry, you'll go first with Lucius" "See you on the other side" he told Draco as he lined up with the wall. Lucius put a hand on his shoulder "Are you ready Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded and ran as soon as the _muggles_ were out of sight. He felt Lucius behind him and…he went through the wall, where a huge scarlet train was waiting, billowing a great amount of smoke as it did so, almost impatiently. The sign above the train told Harry he had done it "Platform Nine and Three Quarters" Harry read. A moment later Narcissa and Draco appeared behind them.

"Come on boys!" Lucius called as they watched the other families, internally sneering at the ones who were so obviously _muggleborn_. "Let's find you a good seat". They came to a stop outside a carriage near the end of the train and Lucius instructed one of the train guards to place their trunks into their compartment after he had unshrunken them. "Now be good boys, act like a true Slytherin and don't meddle" Lucius instructed, Narcissa also told them "To have a good time and to write often". They nodded and after hugging Lucius and Narcissa goodbye they hopped on the train. As soon as they were in their compartment, the Malfoy's nodded to them and disapparated.

They had ten minutes till the train was due to depart so they quizzed each other and practiced wand movements until their wrist ached. About a minute till the train was due to leave Harry noticed a crowd of red heads gathered at the top of the train. He poked Draco in the side, earning a glare and said "Who are they?" Draco took one look at them and his expression went sour "That's the Weasley family" he replied. "There's Percy, who is a prefect, Fred and George, the twins, who do nothing but play pranks, Ron whose starting like us and Ginny who will be starting next year. There's also two who have already left Hogwarts, Bill and Charlie I think. Bill works in Egypt with Gringotts and Charlie in Romania with Dragons". "And they live in a pig sty, Molly stays at home and Arthur works in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, the most boring job there is. That's why there are so poor and all their robes are hand me downs". Harry wrinkled his nose, _bloodtraitors_ the lot of them and he made a mental note to stay as far away as possible.

He was interrupted by the sound of the train whistle and felt the train move forward. "_This is it Harry"_ thought Draco _"We're off!"_

And they both settled back to enjoy the ride.

**A/N- Well there it is, chapter 7! Its slightly shorter than the others, but the next one will be a lot longer! Please review and tell me what you think! I will try and get chapter 8 up tomorrow afternoon when I get back from school. Chapter 8 is called **_Trains and Toads don't mix._

**Thank you for all your support!**

**Lots of love, Flamexx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N-The support I have been receiving has been incredible and to thank everyone for reading my story this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Thank you all so much! Here is chapter 8! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Here are another two questions I received in an email, Are you really 14? Sadly, yes although I turn 15 this year and When is your birthday? September 18****th****…**

**Song Inspiration: Frozen by Madonna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no profit from writing this story.**

**Chapter 8: Trains and Toads don't mix…**

Harry and Draco ought to have known that the peace wouldn't last. They were about half an hour when a loud knock came from the direction of the door. Draco went to open it a crack and found an annoyed looking Ronald Weasley standing there. "You got any room in yours?" he asked rather rudely not noticing Draco's expression of hatred. "No" Draco said simply and shut the door quickly to avoid any more questions. "Who was it?" asked Harry once Draco had regained his seat. Because the gap between Draco and the door had been small, Harry hadn't been able to see who Draco had been talking to. "Weasley" he replied. Harry rolled his eyes and commented "I wonder why no-one wants to sit him". The words were polite enough but Draco could hear the sarcasm even though Harry's face remained expressionless. Draco grinned "I wonder why indeed".

The ride passed peacefully for an hour before another knock came at their compartment door. Harry went to answer it this time as the look on Draco's face stated quite clearly he had no desire to get up. "Sorry" said a nervous boy, "But have you seen my toad, Trevor?" Harry shook his head, "Sorry I haven't" he replied, "But why don't you ask one of the prefects to summon him?" "Thanks" replied the timid boy, Harry would later learn his name was Neville Longbottom, as he headed further up the train to where the prefect carriage was.

Harry shut the door as he saw a red head making his way down the corridor, whether it was Weasley or not he had no intention of mingling with _filthy bloodtraitors. "_Who was it?" asked Draco in a bored tone as he surveyed the countryside that was flying past them. "Just a boy looking for his toad" Harry answered reclaiming his seat beside his brother and also stared out onto the green fields full of nothing. Draco pulled a face at the mention of a toad but said nothing. The journey passed quickly after that and as the sky began to darken they found the train starting to slow down. Which was a good thing because they were both starving. Harry and Draco had both heard a lady with a trolley go past their compartment but they hadn't bothered to get anything, a decision they were now regretting. Hopefully the sorting wouldn't take too long, because if it did the embarrassment of stomach rumbling was not one Harry or Draco wished to endure.

About ten minutes later, the train itself came to a grinding halt, the brakes squeaking noisily, almost in protest. A voice echoed through their compartment as they made to stand up. "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be collected separately". Harry and Draco shared a look, as if they would lug them to the school. As they exited the train a huge voice boomed through the station, "First years, over here, first years, this way". As they drew closer, they discovered that the voice belonged to a huge, if not hairy…..Giant, there was no other word for him. It was at least five times the size and height of a normal man, and a shaggy mop of hair covered his head. This combined with a huge beard that covered half his face made him look _wild, untamed and dangerous._ Harry knew who he was though, Draco had told him all about him. He was called Rubeus Hagrid and he was 'Gatekeeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts', which to some may have sounded posh, but it basically translated to an outdoor caretaker. Harry didn't like him, mostly because of the fact he had impure blood, but secondly due to the fact he hated Slytherin's.

_Hagrid_ led them to a lake where a long fleet of boats awaited the first boats. Hagrid obviously needed one to himself and instructed "No more than four to a boat, come on now don't be shy!" Rolling his eyes Draco turned to Harry and muttered to him "It's not the boats we're worried about, it's your size" making Harry grin. They ended up sharing a boat with a bushy, brown haired _muggleborn_ but Harry was curious about her. Her eyes which matched the colour of her hair, reflected intelligence. Their other companion was a sandy blonde haired Irish boy who introduced himself as Seamus Finnegan and Harry knew he was he was a half-blood.

The boats took them inside a cave for the briefest half a minute in history and Hagrid yelled "Duck!" just in time. Harry glared at the giant who was _as stupid as he looked. _They rounded a corner just as Hagrid shouted "You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec". Harry hated to say he was right because as they rounded the corner a second later, they saw the most enchanted looking castle they had ever seen, the lights flickered, almost in welcome. Although their faces showed nothing, Harry and Draco were impressed, no book could have prepared them for a sight like this. The boats reached the shore and two small noses poked out sniffing the air, Archer and Monty commented "It smells of corruption" which gave Harry a _great _feel of the place! They gathered impatiently around Hagrid as he raised a giant fist and knocked thrice on the castle door.

The door swung open at once, it was as if someone had been waiting behind it. A stern faced teacher appeared, her black hair, which was streaked with grey, was wound up into a tight bun. She wore square glasses and it made her glare even more intimidating. She surveyed the huddled group of first years, her sweeping gaze missing nothing. "Thank you Hagrid, I will escort them to the sorting ceremony from here" she said in the silence of the night. "Right you are Professor McGonagall" he said as he disappeared into the inky blackness of the night. Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide enough so that they would all fit and ushered them inside, she led them to a side chamber and called them around her. "The sorting ceremony will begin in a moment, please wait quietly. Those whose uniform isn't perfect, may want to smarten themselves up" she said in a strong Scottish accent. She disappeared in the direction of where the noise seemed to be coming from. There was total silence in the chamber as they waited. It seemed people were just too nervous to speak. A frog's croak broke the silence and it seemed to have originated by the timid boy's foot. He blushed as everyone turned there gaze on him as he gathered the toad up. Luckily, he was saved by Professor McGonagall's return "We're ready for you now, follow on in a line please" she said as she directed them into the Great Hall. And it was a beautiful sight to behold thought Harry as he gazed at the hanging candles that were probably meant to represent the stars as he stared at the ceiling, an exact replica of a night sky in summer.

At the centre of four long tables that were decked in red, green, yellow and blue was a wooden stool and a piece of parchment that was bound by a red ribbon. "Right" said Professor McGonagall, her voice penetrating the silence of the hall, "When I call your name, you will come forward and the sorting hat will be placed on your head and it will decide where you ought to go, but before the sorting commences, it has a few words to tell us". The grey patched hat twitched and as rip in the brim opened it began to sing:

'_When Hogwarts had just begun, _

_A thousand years ago,_

_The founders found a problem,_

_In the way of their sorting,_

_They wouldn't be around forever,_

_So who would do the job?_

_Of sorting students into houses?_

_It was this question they asked, as they began to sob,_

_Twas Gryffindor who hit the idea,_

_And whipped me off his head,_

_And the four of them put a brain in me_

_So I could do it instead,_

_There's nothing in your heads,_

_That I cannot see,_

_But what would you want to hide,_

_From an old hat like me?_

_You may be comfortable in the lion's den,_

_Dwelling in Gryffindor's heart,_

_Where both courage and intelligence are united,_

_To make them brave and smart,_

_You may belong with the badgers,_

_In the heart of Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are kind and loyal,_

_And won't find anything too tough,_

_You may belong with the eagles,_

_And soar above the nest,_

_This is where the Ravenclaw's reside,_

_Their sharp and witty minds never quite going to rest,_

_Or you may be comfortable with the snakes,_

_Intelligent and cunning folk,_

_These Slytherin's are true,_

_And would never go for a sulk,_

_So try me on and let's have a chat,_

_As I have a look inside your head,_

_And decides which house is best for you to be sat at…_

There was some polite applause as the hat fell silent once more. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and unwound the parchment.

"Abbey Sophie" she called as a petite dark haired girl sat down on the stool. A moment's pause before the hat called "RAVENCLAW!" there was a cheer from the far left of the room as she joined her new table.

"Abbot Hannah" was next and a few seconds, "HUFFLEPUFF!" a cheer rose from the house second from the left, as she smiled and sat down with her new house.

"Boot Terry" was next and he too was sorted into Ravenclaw, with "Buckle Luke" being the first Gryffindor, the noise the table made caused everyone to wince. "Bulstrode Millicent" became the first Slytherin. At this point Harry became bored and tuned out, focusing on the floating candles. He tuned in to hear "Finnegan Seamus" being sorted into Gryffindor. "Flame Louise" was sorted into Slytherin and his attention snapped to the sorting as "Granger Hermione" was called, the bushy haired girl from the boat sat down on the wooden stool. After nearly a minute the hat called "RAVENCLAW!" Harry internally nodded in satisfaction. He tuned out again and tuned back in after getting bored at staring at candles again to hear "Kilf Adam" sorted into Hufflepuff. "Knight Lily" was sorted into Ravenclaw and "Leaf Harris" being sorted into Gryffindor. "Leuer Milly" was sorted into Hufflepuff and " Madey Samantha" sorted into Ravenclaw. Then it was Draco's turn. "Malfoy Draco" she called as he sat on the stool and a second later the hat called "SLYTHERIN!" Draco grinned and swaggered to the Slytherin table, obviously full of pride. Then it was "Perks Sally-Anne" being sorted into Hufflepuff before it was Harry's turn. "Potter Harry" she called and the hall went completely silent.

_Severus Snape swallowed the painful lump in his throat. Never did he ever dream that the boy would look so much like his Lily…_

Harry sat and the stool and a moment later the hat was dropped on his head. "_Hmmm" a little voice said. "There's talent and ambition here, lots of it, with a desperate thirst to prove yourself and your power will help you with that for definite. I'll place you with your brother Mr Potter, it's where you belong. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out to a shocked hall._

Harry perfected his blank mask and walked with aristocratic grace to the Slytherin table, claiming the seat next to his brother. The hall stared at him but he ignored the stairs as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to gain attention and she carried on with the sorting. "Steel Liam" was sorted into Ravenclaw, "Thomas Dean" into Gryffindor, "Weasley Ronald" was sorted into Gryffindor but Harry paid no attention to it as the last person was being sorted, "Zabini Blaise" was also sorted into Slytherin as Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the stool and the hat away.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and spreading his arms wide, he made his speech "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" he said beaming happily. "There are a couple of notices I would like to mention but I will save it for after dinner, it would be rude to detain you from such a feast" he said clapping his hands and suddenly the tables filled with food. "Tuck in" he advised but he need not have bothered, as no-one else needed another invitation. Harry filled his plates with potatoes and steak with a few carrots with a three or four chicken wings on the side. There was every dish imaginable and he found that most people were spoilt for choice. Dinner was soon cleared away and pudding arrived, Harry and Draco both grabbed a slice of Treacle Tart with a scoop of Vanilla ice-cream. Then they sat and took one sip of pumpkin juice at the same time, winced and casually place back on the table where the goblets remained untouched for the rest of Dessert. As Harry was talking with Draco he found another presence trying to get into his mind. Gritting his teeth he threw up every wall he knew, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who was trying to get into his mind. He glanced at the high table and found the old coot staring intently at him. His bright blue eyes trained on Harry's face. He looked away and focused on Draco's conversation once more.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was annoyed. No, scratch that he was furious. Not only had the Potter brat been sorted into Slytherin, he had been unable to gain access to the boy's mind. This was not the way he had planned for it to turn out!_

At last the food from the plates cleared away, the aged headmaster got to his feet once more. "Ahem, I have a few announcements to make, firstly, that the right hand side on the third floor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die before their time, and secondly that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Thank you, now off you plop to bed! I suspect we are all feeling a little tired" He waved his hands and the students to it as their cue to be dismissed.

Harry, Draco and the other Slytherin's followed their prefects down into the dungeons where they stopped in front of a blank space of wall. "Pureblood" murmured one of the prefects and the stone slid to one side to allow entrance. Harry glanced around the common room, decorated in green and silver, it gave a relaxing feel and made Harry feel comfortable. Judging by his classmate's reaction, he wasn't the only one to feel that way.

After being a stern talking to by the prefects, they made their way to their dorms. The boys turned left as the girls turned right as the boys sighed as Draco turned the handle to reveal their new bedroom. The beds were arranged in a 'u' shape and had been decorated in soft greens and silver and as Harry climbed into bed, he feel asleep as soon as his head met the soft pillow. Harry was nearest the door, Draco came next, then Blaise, and then three boys he hadn't seen being sorted, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle in that order. Everyone fell asleep immediately, worn out by the day's events…

**A/N- That was the longest chapter I have ever written! Please review, I'm begging you, I found out today that out of 500 odd people only 2 people have reviewed, which kinda makes me feel sad. I'm not forcing you or guilt tripping you in any way, I just want your opinion okay?**

**Chapter 9 is called **Dumbledore's Invitation **and it should be up by Thursday as I have exams on Tuesday and Wednesday….**

**Lots of love, Flamexx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N- A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me, so thank you! Also a huge thank you to everyone who is still reading this story, huge hugs to you all…Here is Chapter 9!**

**Song Inspiration: With You in My Head by Unkle and Full Moon by the Black Ghosts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world or any of the characters in it and I do not claim to do so.**

**Chapter 9: Dumbledore's Invitation**

As Harry awoke the next morning he found two snakes curled on his chest, fast asleep and hissing in their dreams, "Come ratty rat, come to mama" hissed Arcamedis whilst Montique was saying "Come on, follow me young rat, in just a moment, you'll be a splat" Harry shuddered mentally and edged away, depositing them in the indent in his mattress.

He escaped into the safety of his shower because however 'dark' he was, he did not want to killed by two hungry snakes for their breakfast. No, he was very sure he did not want to die today. No thank you very much! He sighed as he opened his shampoo and was greeted by the scent of Apple and Vanilla. He groaned as he realised exactly who would put it in. Who else has Apple shampoo?!

Stepping out of that beautiful shower some sad ten minutes later he, feeling rather refreshed, he saw Arcamedis and Montique and noticed that they were rather restless. Ah, being restless meant one thing, hunger. Pulling on his uniform he grabbed the two snakes and headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast before some poor, innocent person happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Draco was already there and he waved Harry over, indicating the seat next to him. The prickling of the hairs on his neck stood up and he looked to the teachers table and he took his seat next to his brother. He was surprised therefore when he discovered that not one, but two professors were staring intently at him. The first, Professor Dumbledore who he dismissed immediately, the second was Professor Snape and as those coal black eyes made contact with his, he saw pain but also respect. He inclined his head to the professor who nodded back and he mentally grinned as he heard Snape's thoughts about Dumbledore trying to get his attention, but what he heard next made him furious.

"_Severus" he heard Dumbledore call as the potion master sighed before replying "Yes headmaster? What is it this time? Is it the Potter brat again?" Not that I blame him the potions master thought. It's about time Dumbledore got a taste of his own medicine. "Oh, come now Severus" replied the headmaster. "I simply want to him to be in Gryffindor like his parents, I had his whole life planned out Severus! HE WAS TO BE THE PERFECT SAVIOUR!" The last part was hissed, practically dripping in venom but Snape heard it perfectly and growled internally. "Grow up Albus! He is neither Lily nor James! He was with Petunia for eleven years! Do you honestly think he would be happy and healthy and look up to you like a lost puppy?!" Dumbledore sighed "He had to be with Petunia, therefore he would be easier to mould, and it was the best place for him to be! If he chooses to be difficult then he will regret it! I WILL HAVE HIM IN MY POSSESION!" "Well I hope to Merlin that you haven't broken him too much headmaster, otherwise I fear your plan will be wasted. What a pity that would be wouldn't it-"_

Harry tuned out, too angry to hear anymore. However his anger got worse as he heard Snape suffer through the same speech, over and over again for the sixth time that week. _"Why professor, I didn't know you cared" _he projected to the sullen looking professor. Predictably the professor jumped and turned to glare at him before replying "_Brat, you could have warned me!" _the words sounded harsh but there wasn't a real bite to it. Harry smiled as he replied "_So sorry professor I should have said, how does this sound? Morning professor it's Harry Potter here I just felt I should warn you, in case you worry that you are hearing voices" _Snape glared at him again "_Brat, you should be more polite when talking to an elder" Harry sent a smile back replying "But sir, where would the fun in that be? Anyway got to go!" The sentenced ended in a rush (no not a squeak, Harry would deny to his dying day) as the professor sent a murderous glare his way. If looks could kill, Harry would have been dead._

He turned back to Draco's conversation (well actually whining) about how uncivilised the Gryffindor's were and _how his father would hear about this. _Harry sighed and turned to Archer and Monty who were happily stuffing their faces with meat and sighed again. He smiled as Theodore Nott joined the breakfast table and sent him a pitying glance as he heard Draco's whinging. However his good mood didn't last long and he heard someone come up behind him, the happiness in the back of his mind from Snape as _the meddling old coot finally left him alone_ told him who it was. The person he hated the most. Dumbledore. "Good morning my boy, I hope you have finished your breakfast as I wanted to speak to you in my office today." Harry turned around, green eyes flashing in annoyance and hate, "Headmaster kindly do not refer to me as _your boy_, I haven't been for the past eleven years and it will not start today. If you wish to speak to me call me by my name and request permission. I wasn't aware we were so close." The headmaster heaved a sigh, the twinkle in his eyes long gone. "Very well Mr Potter, may I call you Harry?" "No headmaster, I do not wish to get any closer than I have to, if you want to meet with me, I suggest you do it now." Harry interrupted the headmaster and glared defiantly at him. "Fine, five minutes Mr Potter" the last words were spat in hatred as he whirled around and stormed out of the hall, beard flying behind him, clashing horribly with his orange and purple robes. _"Well, that wasn't how he planned it" Snape told him in amusement. "No?" asked Harry sarcastically. The Bat of the Dungeons ignored the sarcasm as he replied "Well, you were going to smile like a puppy and look to him as your ultimate inspiration and be proud when he called you 'his boy'." The words were spoken in disgust and Harry shared it._

Draco was grinning as Harry returned to the breakfast table talk. "Well done little brother, Dumbledore has meet his match. I would advise you to go now before he actually sets himself on fire due to his, ah, anger problems." Harry yawned and reluctantly dragged himself up and headed out to the entrance hall, however before he left a voice once again invaded his thoughts _"If you want the password its Turkish delight, the coot has a fondness for, er, muggle sweets"_ Harry wrinkled his nose and replied "_Thanks professor, see you around" _And dashed out of the hall before he could be called back.

He had no idea where he was going but Archer who had been listening with great interest flicked her tongue out to taste the air and spoke to Harry. "Left, than right and right again and follow the stairs" Harry hissed back a "thanks" before following her directions. He soon arrived at the most ugly looking statue he had ever seen. "Turkish Delight" he spoke as the _thing_ began to move. He followed the two flights of stairs and knocked. "Come in Mr Potter" a voice called from the inside and he opened the door to the headmaster's office. He didn't pay much to his surroundings but he noticed the huge red bird in the corner standing on a wooden perch and if the magical creature books were to be believed, it was a phoenix. Highly useful for carrying extremely heavy parcels and their tears with healing powers. Harry noticed that the headmaster didn't look any happier as he sat down opposite the _puppet masters_ desk. "Now, Mr Potter I have called you here because I think the hat has made a terrible mistake. I would like to transfer you to Gryffindor as soon as possible. You are in grave danger from the Slytherin's Mr Potter, they will destroy you" _Not if you destroy me first you fool! Spat Harry mentally. _He choose his next words carefully but the anger was clear in his voice. "Headmaster, if you honestly believe I will transfer to Gryffindor after spending one night with Slytherin than I am sorry to say that you do not know me very well. All you want Headmaster is to control me and I feel it is important for me to clarify that I am not your puppet and I will remain in Slytherin. If you do not like that than that is too bad. Of course I could ask Mr Malfoy for a second opinion, I really do need to reply to his letter after all." The headmaster was too stunned for words and at the mention of Lucius Malfoy he went pale. "I am sorry you do not see I want to help you Mr Potter, however if you wish to stay in Slytherin that is your choice alone." Harry seethed and gritted his teeth and managed to reply "Headmaster I do not want your help, I want nothing to do with you, and if that is all you have to say, Good Morning" And with that Harry turned around with a pretty good impression of a certain potions master and left before another word could be said leaving the puppet master to fume in silence.

He re-joined Draco and mentally conversed with him. Draco understandably was up in arms about it but they had McGonagall first and they would hate to be late.

**A/N- Well, there we are! First Dumbledore and Harry interaction! Quite a big moment! Sorry it couldn't be up sooner but I had an unexpected change. My friends cat (who was so adorable and sweet and I met him) had to be put to sleep last week. RIP Jasper and also to the first dog I ever knew Honey (my auntie's dog) who had to be put to sleep in the summer of 2011. Rest in peace guys, lots of love Playmate xx**

**Chapter 10 should be up at the weekend and will be called "**_Weasley, a Cauldron and Hermione in one room"._

**Lots of love, Flamexx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or is still reading this story, I really do appreciate it! This chapter is dedicated to my amazing mother who is doing the second year of her nursing degree, Mom if you read this, know that I love you and I'm really proud of you!**

**Song Inspiration: My Last Breath by Evanescence and The Flood by Take That**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. My only profit is your enjoyment and reviews. **

**Chapter 10: Weasley, a Cauldron and Hermione in one room**

As Harry left professor McGonagall's class later that morning he was sure of three things; firstly, his wand was powerful, Secondly, Weasley hated him and thirdly Granger was smart, for a muggleborn. She had got the transformation on the third go after glaring at Harry and Draco as they got it on their first. As they were shunted in the corridors to their next lesson, Charms, he reflected on his conversation with the Puppet Master that morning. The first year Slytherin class had found it hilarious privately but Dumbledore was giving him death glares every time he saw Harry. Harry ignored him, he wanted nothing to do with the headmaster, why couldn't the annoying old coot see that? He would never ever be on the same side as Puppet Master, he would rather die.

They took their place in Charms as the tiny professor Flitwick organised his notes. There was a low hum of chatter since they were sharing with the Ravenclaw's who never wanted to talk in class unless absolutely necessary. Harry had spent the time walking to Transfiguration memorising his timetable and was relieved that he only had two classes with the Gryffindor's; Potions and Flying which were a great mix! Thankfully he had most of his classes with the Ravenclaw's and the occasional Hufflepuff class so the rest wouldn't be so bad. It also meant that he was free from Ronald Weasley for an hour, an added bonus. Professor Flitwick then called the class to order and from there, the lesson began.

A long hour later it was time for lunch. Harry and Draco came out talking about the levitation charm which again they and Granger had managed to achieve. Whilst Draco was complaining about it, Harry was curious, was there anything the Granger girl struggled with? She was doing pretty well, for a muggleborn that is. As Harry entered the hall, not paying any attention to what Draco was saying behind him he heard a voice in his head. _"Afternoon Potter, fame not got to your head yet?" Harry glared at the smug looking potion master before replying "No professor but then I never asked to be famous did I? I survived the first half of the day didn't I?" "Sure you did Brat, but will you survive double potions with me?" Harry groaned, double potions last. He forced a smile as the professor glared at him. "Of course professor I love potions!" The professor detected the lie and gave him the famous fear look "Careful Brat, I can make your life hell in potions" And with that the potions master left Harry's mind, leaving Harry with a sinking feeling and dreading potions._

Harry returned to lunch with a perfectly blank face and all too soon it was time for double lunch. Actually Harry was rather glad, the Weasel over in Gryffindor had given him an earache with all his shouting and sadly he would be potions for two hours, Harry was sure he wouldn't survive. They lined up outside the door apart from Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas who were probably still at lunch. Footsteps echoed in the corridor that could only belong to one person, the professor himself. He rounded the corner his face sullen as he approached them. "In!" he growled and they hastened to obey, Harry, Draco, Theo and Blaize in the front and sat in pairs with Crabbe and Goyle behind them. The room was noticeably quiet as the Weasel and his gang were late. "Right" started the professor. "You are here to learn, I expect no explosions, no lateness and a quiet class, is that understood? If not the consequences will be….severe" The Gryffindor's shivered as the class replied "Yes Professor Snape" Snape smirked, "Today we will be brewing the forgetfulness potion, you will find it on page 56 of your textbooks. Begin".

There was a scraping of chairs as one of the partners gathered the ingredients and as Harry brushed past the professor he heard his voice "_Good Luck Potter, You'll need it"_ Harry's confidence remained high as he replied _"Thank you Professor for your concern but shouldn't you worry about the latecomers?"_ He smirked as Snape went red at the reminder. Five minutes later the door opened and Dean Thomas entered. He handed a note to the professor and from where Harry was sitting he could make out McGonagall's signature. The professor nodded and Thomas sat next to Longbottom. Another ten minutes later Weasley and Finnegan entered, the Weasel loudly laughing about something, Finnegan in sullen silence, but Weasley fell silent at the professor's glare. "And where have you been Mr Weasley and Mr Finnegan? I suppose you think it's acceptable to turn up late to my lesson?" he snarled. "We got lost" replied Weasley, his face an impossible shade of red. "We got lost Sir" snapped the Professor before rounding on the Irish boy, "Your excuse is, Mr Finnegan?" Finnegan was silent but Harry noticed him shake his head almost imperceptibly at Thomas. Weasley elbowed him in the side and he said "I got lost as well sir". Snape stared suspiciously at them, obviously not believing them but he let it pass and motioned for them to sit down. As soon as he moved to the other side of the classroom the Weaselbee (Draco had taken to calling him that) randomly started throwing ingredients in. The Slytherin's tensed up, nothing good could come out of this, eventually something would-BANG!

The cauldron exploded just as Granger walked through the door holding a note. She stepped back, rather wisely in Harry's opinion, whether though it was to avoid the red slime or Snape's ferocious glare he didn't know. But it was probably both he mused as the Slytherin's discovered they weren't covered in red slime, the Gryffindor's however weren't so lucky and it dripped from their uniform staining the concrete floor a vivid red. _Just like blood thought Harry lovingly_. It seemed that the professor had managed to cast a protection charm in time to protect the Slytherin's but since the Gryffindor's were next to it, they had no chance. The Slytherin's winced mentally and the Gryffindor's flinched, quite clearly as the professor began his tirade "AND JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING MR WEASLEY, MR FINNEGAN?" he roared, "TELL ME BOYS, HAVE YOU HEARD OF A TEXTBOOK? OR ARE YOU TOO DUMB TO THINK? YOU COULD OF KILLED EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM YOU FOOLISH GRFFINDOR'S" he ranted, spit flying from his mouth, when he spoke again his voice was a little calmer and a lot silkier making them shiver "I think that will be seventy five points from Gryffindor for destroying school property and another twenty five for endangering your fellow classmates. You will also serve a week's detention clearing up this mess. Do I make myself clear Mr Weasley, Mr Finnegan?" Finnegan opened his mouth to agree but was cut off by Weasley "That's not fair, why don't they get punished too?" he asked gesturing to the Slytherin's. He soon shut his mouth as the professor gave him a menacing glare "Arguing with a teacher Mr Weasley, that'll be another five points" he replied silkily. Weaselbee opened his mouth to argue but he was jabbed in the ribs by Finnegan. "As for the Slytherin's ten points to each of you for remaining calm and dealing with it in a mature manner" the professor continued. Weasley opened his mouth to argue once more but Finnegan trod on his foot this time, effectively shutting him up. It was then that Professor Snape noticed Granger hovering nervously at the door. "Yes Miss Granger?" he barked as she came forth holding the note. He scanned it quickly and replied "Very well, I will see him at lunch, you may leave" Granger took the note and left, looking relieved to be leaving the classroom. The bell rung then, signalling the end of the lesson, but since it was a double and they had the red slime problem, the professor moved them and their stuff into the lab next door. He waved his wand over the Gryffindor's and the slime disappeared from their uniform.

As they set up next door the professor leaned over Weasley and Finnegan and spoke in a quietly threatening tone "If you do not brew something satisfactory this lesson I assure you, you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded and as they flipped through the textbook completely missing the required page the professor called "Mr Weasley? Its page _56 not 73_" They blushed as all eyes turned to them. Harry mentally smirked, it was going to be a fun hour…

**A/N- There we go! It seemed an appropriate place to leave it! Chapter 11 should be up pretty soon! It will be called **"The Weasel Complains about Detention and Finnegan Approaches Harry"** Once again thank you for all your support!**

**Love, Acexx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N-Hey again! I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me! Anyway I'll stop rambling now, on to chapter 11… Enjoy!**

**Song Inspiration: 15 Steps by Radiohead and People help the people by Birdy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world or any of the characters in it and I do not claim to do so.**

**Chapter 11: Weasley Complains about Detention and Finnegan approaches Harry. **_**Mentions of Violence**_**…**

Harry watched as his classmates filed out of the classroom, some looking more relieved than others. Snape had asked him to stay behind afterwards and as the last person shut the door he turned to face the professor. He was, admittedly curious and had a sneaking suspicion that the note Granger gave him had something to do with it. "Well, Mr Potter, I suppose you are wondering what you are doing here, am I correct?" Harry nodded and Snape took a deep breath and uttered the longest sentence he had ever spoken "The note was from Professor McGonagall, she wanted me to warn you that Dumbledore has plans to control you and not to eat or drink anything he might try to give you and she has overheard him talking about a stone, a mirror and a three headed dog, why they are here, well your guess is as good as mine." He breathed a long sigh out as Harry digested this piece of information. That manipulative old coot! Seethed Harry. How dare he try to control me! He will pay! Schooling his impassive mask he nodded in thanks and replied "Please thank Professor McGonagall for me, in the meantime, keep alert, there's no telling of what the Puppet Master will do next" And with that he swept out, doing such a good imitation of the potions master himself, that the professor was left staring in his wake.

As Harry headed up to the Slytherin Common Room, he was silently fuming. How dare Dumbledore own him? Was he some tool that could be used and then thrown away? Who did Dumbledore think he was? Oh, hang on, Dumbledore doesn't think. He dumped his bag on his bed and hurried down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Dinner was…..strained. If strained was a strong enough word to describe the tension between Harry and Puppet Master. Harry didn't look at the Headmaster once but he could feel the coot trying repeatedly to gain access into his mind without success. He smirked as he felt the headmaster get more and more frustrated, in the end he stormed out of the Hall in fury for what Professor McGonagall called 'alone time'. So Puppet Master ended up missing the most wonderful pudding and he therefore missed Snape 'accidently' letting slip that the headmaster had a teddy bear to protect him from Voldemort, which spread through the school like a wild fire. What a shame he had called the bear 'Tom'.

But the quiet didn't last for long. As soon as the professor's had left for some meeting about 'progress' Weasley opened his gob to complain. And he didn't do it quietly. "That Git! A whole week of detention! Just because we got lost!" All the Gryffindor's chimed in and raised the noise level to the extreme so Harry pointed his wand at his throat and roared "SILENCE!" And almost immediately there was silence, all eyes on Harry. "Thank you, now Weasley none of us got lost, perhaps you need a map?" he asked amidst the sniggers. The weasel predictably fired back, "At least I have parents who told me I was wizard unlike you" he said amongst the gasps. Two fifth year Gryffindor's, with a startling resemblance to the Weasel, walked up to Weasley and slapped him on each cheek leaving vivid handprints. "How dare you, Ronald Weasley taunt someone about having no parents. How low do you have to stoop, brother dear?" The last parts were spat in disgust as they took an arm and dragged him out the Hall where their shouting could still be heard as they headed up the stairs.

Just as Harry was about to sit down he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Finnegan. "Can I have a word?" he asked Harry. "Sure" said Harry and led him to a corner. Finnegan took a deep breath and what he said next shocked Harry. "Ron's planning to put something in all of the Slytherin's drinks tomorrow morning. The potion would reduce you all to animals and he would have complete control of all of you." Seeing Harry's surprised look he added, "I guess you're wondering why I'm telling you" He sighed and got a faraway look in his eyes. "Ron was alright at first, but he soon got controlling and said if we told on his plans than there would be trouble. Dean and I tried to talk him out of this one but he would have none of it, saying he needed to get revenge. You were meant to be his best friend Harry, that's what Dumbledore promised him and because you're not, he needs to get his own back" He looked straight into Harry's eyes as he finished his tale, *"I don't like violence Harry, I get enough of that at home, I don't want it here. I thought I could find a home here but it hasn't exactly got off to a great start."*

As Finnegan finished his story Harry suddenly realised how unlucky Finnegan was. "Come on, you're coming with me" He helped the Irish boy to his feet and led him up the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" he asked Harry. "The hospital wing" he replied. He had heard that Madam Pomfrey was one of the best healers in the world, Finnegan would be safe there.

As he entered the hospital wing, the witch was in her office but as soon as she saw Harry and Seamus she came bustling out. "What is it? Mr Finnegan, Mr Potter?" she asked in confusion as she saw their clashing uniforms. Harry and Seamus shared a look before Harry nodded and Seamus stepped forward, "Perhaps we could make this a little more private?" he asked the medi witch.

She nodded and led him into her office. And with that Harry turned around and headed to find Draco.

**A/N-Well that was a little different from I had planned it. *This means that when I watched the first one Seamus said that his dad was a muggle and his mum a witch. If his father kicked his mother out and rejected Seamus when he discovered that his son had magic, what would he have done about it?**

**Yeah, so that was my reasoning behind Seamus warning Harry. He had nothing to do with Harry until then so why would he now? The twins featured in this chapter and will do in the next along with Hermione.**

**Next chapter will be called "**Surprising Allies and Overheard Conversations"** It should be up pretty soon…**

**Keep reading and thanks for all your support!**

**Lots of love, Acexx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N-Well, when I first wrote chapter 1 I thought I wouldn't get past chapter 5 but here I am writing chapter 12! Thank you for all the support and reviews, it really is appreciated! I had a PM from someone asking if I would do all seven books and I'm pleased to say that I will! Bear with me okay? I'm still in high school! But yeah, I will do it for all seven books of the series. Without further ado, here is chapter 12!**

**Song Inspiration-Shine by Take That**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters and have never claimed to do so…**

**Chapter 12: Surprising Allies and Overheard Conversations.**

The next morning at breakfast the Gryffindor's were noticeably quiet. Especially Weasley who sat at the end of the table. Alone. No-one was looking at him or speaking to him, but Harry was sure they weren't missing much. The sound of wings jolted him out of his thoughts. He noticed one owl carrying a bright red envelope and the poor thing was so exhausted it crashed landed in the milk. But the Weasel didn't look at the owl, he was staring at the envelope like it was about to torture him. "Hey, look everyone" said Thomas "Weasley's got a howler!" Which made everyone laugh as Weasley raised a trembling hand and opened the envelope. _What on earth was a howler? Wondered Harry, surely it couldn't be that bad? _He regretted not covering his ears as a furious screeching voice, which reminded him strongly of Aunt Petunia, echoed in the Great Hall. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TAUNT SOMEONE ABOUT HAVING NO PARENTS! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING? YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ASHAMED OF YOU, IF YOU PUT ANOTHER FOOT OUT OF LINE, YOU'LL FIND THAT FOOT STEPPING ON THE NEXT TRAIN HOME!" The envelope then proceeded to burst into flames whilst a ringing silence fell. The Weasel sank so low on the wooden bench that only his hair was visible. Gradually the noise built up again but Harry noticed the twins smirking very happily. Perhaps they had something to do with it?

As Harry exited the Hall to go to the library he was accosted by two pairs of arms that dragged him behind a statue. He immediately recognised them, it was the red haired twins. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as the first one spoke "Sorry about that Harry, we just had to speak to you" "You see" the second one continued, "We don't like Ron" "Arrogant" said the first, "Selfish" said the second, "Spoilt", "Controlling" the twins went on for quite some time until Harry politely cleared his throat. "Right" said the first, "Back to the point Harry, we want to be on your side", the second one took over "You're a great leader Harry, we can see it already and we have the perfect room for our army" "Because" said the first as he took over again "We also don't like Dumbledore, our family have been in his pocket for too long now, and we don't want to be a part of it." "Anyway Harry, once you've thought about it let us know, you'll know where to find us." And with that and a wink, they left.

Harry had never been so grateful that it was Saturday as he headed to the library, he had a lot to think about…

Hermione scolded herself as she ran down to breakfast. How could she have overslept? As she passed the empty corridor she slowed as she heard voices. Who on earth would it be when everyone should be at breakfast? As she neared the end of the corridor she discovered it came from a classroom. Tip-toeing to the door she pressed her ear against it, but what she heard next had her heart racing and her brain whirring. "Now come on Mr Weasley be reasonable. I only paid you to befriend Mr Potter and slip friendship potions in his pumpkin juice." Hermione listened in shock. Dumbledore! She heard the Weasley's voice next in an unmistakeable whine. "But I want more money! You promised he would be easy to friend. You promised he would be desperate!" She heard Dumbledore sigh "Fine boy, but you'd better give me some results! Or your family will suffer for it!" he snarled. Hermione heard the scraping of chairs and not caring if they heard her footsteps, she ran for it.

_As Dumbledore came out of the classroom he heard running and looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a student rounding the corner. He swore, he really ought to put a silencing charm on his conversation with young Mr Weasley. Oh well he thought pacifying himself with a lemon drop, at least they don't know the plans I have for the boys. Now that would have been disastrous… He rounded the corner and bumped into a first year. "Good Morning Mr Davis" he said to the tiny, blonde haired boy. "Sir, sir is it true you have a teddy bear called Tom?" Dumbledore groaned and the boy took it as a yes. "You do, don't you! Wait till I tell my friends it was true! I knew it was! Bye sir!" And he ran down the corridor and disappeared before the headmaster could call him back._

Hermione hurried up to the library. Maybe she would find Harry there. She had to warn him, and fast. When she got there she silently opened the door and scanned the room and thanked Merlin she saw him. She took a deep breath and went over to him.

Harry was getting quite absorbed in his book of hexes but looked up when a shadow fell over him. It was Granger and she looked….apprehensive? What did she know? He motioned for her to sit down and bookmarked his page. "I know we don't know each other very well but I was rushing down to breakfast when I heard Dumbledore and Ron talking in an empty classroom and I overheard something that I had to warn you about." Here she blushed, probably at the fact she eavesdropped before continuing "Dumbledore paid Ron to be your friend and to slip friendship potions in your pumpkin juice." But since you and Ron don't get on he asked for more money. Something about you being desperate for friends. Dumbledore told him that if he didn't get it done then his family would suffer" She paused again to let the information sink in and at Harry's nod finished up. "Look, I don't like Dumbledore, Harry, I read in books before I came here about how great he was, but all I've seen is how could he is at manipulating people. And I don't want to fight on his side if Voldemort comes back." _Harry sat as still as a statue, she actually said Voldemort's name? Hermione had earned his respect and proved herself to be valuable, extremely valuable. He would need her when the day came to fight Dumbledore._ "Would you consider letting me fight with you?" Her voice was calm but he could hear the nervous undertone to it.

Harry kept his face blank as he replied, "Give me some time to think about it, I'll contact you around next week with a room to meet us in." "Us?" said Hermione questioningly. "Oh yes, you haven't been the only one to approach me."

**A/N-So there we have it. The twins on Harry's side along with Hermione…. I have a list of characters I want on Harry's side but so far we have Draco, Fred, George and Hermione. The Slytherin's may join but it depends on what story I have planned for each character! Next chapter should be up pretty soon and will be called "**Halloween Decisions and the Corvi Vocati"

**Yeah Harry's army will be Corvi Vocati or Crow's calling… According to a few books of mine, Crow's symbolise death…**

**Anyway thanks for all your support….I do know that Crow's caw but you know, Death Callings sounds better than Death's Caw….Well to me anyway!**

**Lots of love, Acexxx**

**PS-Archer and Monty will return next chapter with a few surprises!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N-Here we are! Chapter 13! It feels like only yesterday I started this story! Take note that after this story I will take a break and focus on the other stories before starting the second book in this series…**

**Song Inspiration-Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and Patience by Take That…**

**Disclaimer: 'sigh' no I do not own Harry Potter and I have never claimed to do so. Only J.K Rowling has that right!**

**Chapter 13: Halloween Decisions and the Corvi Vocati**

As Harry woke on the morning of Halloween, a week after the twins and Hermione's approach, he was greeted by the sight of two 'happy' snakes. He groaned internally what was it this time? He had seen them…Wait, when was the last time he had seen them? He wracked his brain but he could vaguely remember seeing them in passing last week. Oh. Awkward. But anyway why were they so happy? Maybe they had caught an excess of mice? He was just about to ask when he was interrupted by Archer who hissed "You're going to be a grandhatch!" Harry stared. "Excuse me?" Monty sighed "Archer's expecting, you idiot!" Harry glared, "I know what she meant! I was a little surprised, that's all!" Archer had tears in her eyes as she whispered "So you're not happy?" in such a depressed tone that Harry rushed to pacify her "No, I think it's wonderful! Congratulations!" _Honestly he groaned, female snakes and their hormones! _Archer smiled happy again and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Harry looked helplessly at Monty who gave a snake version of a shrug and also disappeared. _How do they do that? Harry asked himself but as usual he got no answer. Perhaps Draco will know…_

About half an hour later he was out the shower and was ready for breakfast. He was last out of his dorm for once but breakfast had started about forty five minutes ago. Still, it wasn't every day that you became a 'grandhatch'. And with that bombshell he really needed breakfast. Fast. As he walked up the stairs that led to the entrance hall he spotted Fred, George and Hermione pacing anxiously. When they spotted him they rushed over to him. "Be careful Harry, the headmaster's in a foul mood! He's fuming!" whispered Hermione. "Something about a teddy bear called Tom" said Fred and George in perfect unison. "Thanks" whispered Harry. "Oh, Guys?" he called as they headed up to Gryffindor Tower, "Meeting's tonight" He nodded to the twins "You know where to go" They nodded. Earlier in the week they had slipped him a piece of parchment, telling him to pace outside a blank space on the seventh floor. Harry had experimented and found the 'Room Of Requirement' or the 'Whatever you want room' the twins nodded back and dragged a confused looking Hermione to their common room to explain.

As Harry entered the Great Hall he saw that his allies weren't lying. Puppet Master was red in the face and snapped at anyone who tried to make conversation with him. Even Professor McGonagall who looked visibly hurt by it. Snape was smirking broadly and Harry remembered it was him who started the rumour. Harry would ask him later but first, Draco. He tugged on the blonde's sleeve earning himself a glare that abruptly faded as soon as he looked into Harry's eyes. What Draco had learnt was 'The face can lie but the eyes don't' a saying that was true, especially with Harry. "I'm going to….I'm going to….." Harry took a deep breath, "I'm going to be a grandhatch". Draco spat his pumpkin juice out spraying a nearby fifth year and her friend and stared at Harry in shock and amusement. "You're what?" Harry sighed "Archer's expecting". Draco just looked at him and asked "When did you find out?" "This morning! What a nice wakeup call that was!" Draco grinned at Harry for a split second before it was masked, "Am I Great Uncle Hatch then?" he asked his eyes glinting with mirth, that soon increased as Harry's head hit the table with a resounding thud.

"Problems Potter?" asked an amused voice in Harry's head. "Yes!" wailed Harry, enjoying it immensely as Snape winced. "It's all Draco's fault!" he complained. "And what is it this time Brat?" asked the professor in that special 'You're in trouble voice' that made most students quake in their unlaced shoes. "I tell him that my snake is expecting and all he asks is whether he's 'Great Uncle Hatch!" Snape roared with laughter in Harry's head. "Oh Dear Potter, in need of support?" "Yes!" wailed Harry again. "It's a stressful time for me!" "I'm eleven and I'm a grandparent!" Snape roared with laughter again as Harry pouted mentally "It's not funny!" "Oh but it is!" the professor told him. "Fine" sulked Harry before he changed the subject. "Why did you tell us about Tom?" The professor gave him a mental shrug "I was bored" he said "Besides it's always fun to see Dumbledore's feather's ruffled" He closed the link between the professor and himself and was just about reach for a piece of toast when 'SLAP!' Professor McGonagall was standing with her hand raised just millimetres from the old coot's cheek. "ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! HOW DARE YOU SHOW US SO LITTLE RESPECT! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER OTHERWISE THEY'LL BE MORE THAN A PAT ON THE CHEEK COMING YOUR WAY!" she screamed, headless of all the eyes on her. And with that the entire staff unit stood as one and exited leaving a gaping headmaster behind. He soon shut his mouth and stormed out and the chatter slowly started again. He looked at Draco who looked right back at him as they shrugged in perfect unison.

The day flew by for Harry. One moment was in Herbology, the next in Transfiguration with the still irate McGonagall and then he was in Charms. All too soon it was time to meet his allies on the seventh floor. He weaved his way through the after dinner patrol of teacher's who were all stony faced and eventually made it a few minutes later. He paced in front of wall three times thinking 'I need a room for my allies and I' 'I need a room for my allies and I' 'I need a room for my allies and I'. On his third pace, he dared to open his eyes. A black door protruded from the usually blank stretch of wall. Grinning Harry turned the handle and disappeared inside.

What a sight it was! The room seemed to have divided itself into four. In one quarter was a small sitting area with four chairs around a fire, the second was a mini library, the third was a practice room with a large portrait of Dumbledore in the centre, probably for inspiration, and Harry was itching to blast it into pieces after just one look at it. Mind you, you don't need to look at it twice, it really wasn't much to look at. However it was the fourth quarter that really intrigued Harry. It was a mirror of sorts. As Harry looked into it he saw himself. But then he saw himself and another young man, one with red eyes and curly black hair with startling blue eyes. He saw the symbol of a crow on robes and he saw a pale white wand. A second later he was back looking at himself again, blinking rapidly and asking himself whether he saw all that. Backing away from the mirror he settled himself in one of the armchairs by the fire and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes later he heard the sound of a door opening and four hushed voices. "Come in" called Harry craning his neck around to get a view of his allies. Draco was first in Harry's view and Harry stood to greet him. He had telepathically asked Draco earlier to meet him and as they hugged Draco stole his seat. Rolling his eyes, Harry settled himself in Draco's lap as Hermione, Fred and George took their places. "Thank you all for coming" began Harry. "I thought long and hard about your offers and have come to a decision." The impatience hung in the air as Harry said "And I wanted to congratulate you all. Welcome to the Corvi Vocati"…

**A/N-I know I'm cruel to leave it there but their reactions are vitally important to the next chapter! Quite a lot happened in this one and the next will also be a busy one! Thanks for all your support! The next chapter should be up soon and is called "**Crows and Quirrell"

**Lots of love, Acexxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N-Here we are! Chapter 14! Once again, many thanks for the kind reviews, it means a lot! I'll just answer a question I got asked, "How long does it take you to write a chapter? Generally about an hour and a half to two hours…Honestly! So…Yeah, here is chapter 14, enjoy!**

**Song Inspiration: Rule the World by Take That**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or any of the characters in it… However I own three mugs, a small silver laptop, a phone, my bed and this plot…**

**Chapter 14: Crows and Quirrell**

For some time Harry had brooded about the defence professor. He was an unusual professor for sure. I mean, why the fake stutter and the turban? But it seemed only Harry had noticed. Even Draco had not yet picked up that the stutter was fake. Harry was sure that it was him who jinxed the Gryffindor Seeker's broom. Harry had been watching him and had picked up that the professor had never broken eye contact with the student. Why jinx the game? Just what was he trying to achieve? Apart from an injured student, what had he to gain?

As Harry turned over in bed he realised he had defence first. Hmm, maybe he could use this to his advantage…Time to study the professor for once, not the subject. He wouldn't miss much, they had barely learnt anything from the stammering professor and they wouldn't start learning today. With his plan firmly rooted in his mind he turned his thoughts to his 'crows' The last week he had been flooded with offers. The ones who were accepted were given pep talks, the rejected were given an 'obliviate' and went away quite happy. He was building up quite a powerful team and so far he had:

Draco, first deputy, Fred and George, recruiters and joint second deputies, Neville Longbottom, who had given Harry such a passionate talk he was immediately accepted, Susan Bones, who told him about her aunts hate for the coot, Daphne Greengrass, whose father had a lot of connections, Lily Knight, whose family had been pressured into hiding by Dumbledore and killed a week later and Louise Flame, who was Lily's first cousin and all the family she had left. Also joining them was Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey who had such a strong hatred of Dumbly it was a surprise he was still alive. They attended monthly meetings via a charmed locket. Marcus and Adrian had done the complicated charm work to ensure that only the members could see the locket. But it wasn't really necessary as it was hidden by their uniform. It was just a precautionary measure that they had wanted to take. It glowed and heated up on the day of the meeting and an hour before the meeting was due to start. It was quite a simple chain with their house animal hanging off it. But, it worked and was rather effective. Each meeting date was engraved on the back of their animal and only Harry could control it, Flint had taken him aside and shown him how.

He sighed as he stepped into the heat of the shower, the warm water relaxing his muscles immediately. He opened a small bottle of shower gel and was immediately greeted by the scent of lilacs and elderflowers. However he couldn't stay in the shower and dragged himself out ten minutes later, shivering as the cold winter air hit his bare form. Which reminded him of the fact that Christmas was in a fortnight which meant one thing-Shopping.

Harry pulled on his uniform and tip-toed out of his dorm room, careful not to wake the still sleeping Crabbe and Goyle. He really didn't have to, the volume of their snoring told Harry that they were fast asleep and therefore he had some quality music down to the common room. As he walked into the Hall for breakfast he noticed two things; firstly that McGonagall was sitting as far as possible away from Dumbledore and that Quirrell _wasn't _there. That was strange, he always showed up for- Oh. There he was. He took the only seat that was left, next to Puppet Master, and made polite conversation to Snape who was sitting next to him. In fact Harry was so concentrated on studying him, he paid no attention to what he was taking for breakfast. It was only when Draco asked him whether he really wanted bacon with his porridge that he refocused and didn't look at Quirrell for the remainder of breakfast.

As they lined up outside the defence classroom Harry paid no attention to his surroundings. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he barely noticed the Weasel, who was still complaining about Snape's detention, and who was getting annoyed by the lack of attention. If Weasley was a little smarter he might have realised that _people weren't interested._ But he was so thick the thought probably hadn't even crossed his mind. He just wanted as much attention as possible. Which, let's face it, he wasn't going to get it with his loud, obnoxious nature.

The sound of footsteps from further down the corridor alerted the class to the professor's approach. "In you go" said the professor. His eyes met Harry's for a second and in that second they glowed a vivid red, before changing to a startling blue. Harry blinked and when he looked again they were their usual brown. Harry took his seat as the professor closed the door with a wave of his hand, Harry didn't see this though, the shade of blue, it was the exact same shade as the one in the mirror! Perhaps the professor had something to do with it? Or had he just imagined it all?

For the rest of the lesson, Harry was a diligent student. He took notes but they weren't about the properties of herbs, specifically garlic, it was about the professor. Harry watched the professor's pace around the classroom, the way his throat heaved as he faked the stutter and every time his eyes connected with Quirrell's they would glow, red to blue and back to brown in a second. In the end Harry was seriously confused and just a tiny bit curious. How did he do that? And why had nobody else noticed? Could he be seeing something that the others couldn't? So, he was extremely thankful when the bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson. He had a lot to think about…

The next two weeks flew by for Harry. He had owl ordered all his presents and they were all wrapped and ready to be given. Frustratingly he hadn't come any closer to solving the mystery of Quirrell's eyes. He had scoured the library about colour changing eyes and found nothing. Nada. Absolutely nothing at all! What was he missing here? However as he walked into the Great Hall on the last official school day for the next two weeks, all thoughts of his defence professor disappeared from his mind. The Hall had been decked with a magnificent tree that had been beautifully decorated by Professor Flitwick and berries hung in each corner of the hall. Each of the four long tables had been decked with crackers and a Christmas feast that could have easily fed three times the amount of people there was. After pulling crackers with his housemates Harry had won four packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, five chocolate frogs and a pack of sugar mice that had disappeared as soon as they found themselves on a solid surface.

After stuffing himself with Christmas dinner and pudding most students returned to their dorms to pack. The Hogwarts Express left tomorrow for the students who wished to go home for the holidays and they wouldn't return until the day before term started again. However, Harry had decided to stay. At first Draco had objected until Harry had told him that he wasn't used to a family Christmas but gave his presents for all three Malfoys to Draco to take home with him. He also wanted to see if he could find out any more information about Quirrell but Draco didn't need to know that, so Harry had kept quiet.

The next morning Harry had said farewell to his dorm mates as they left to go home. There weren't many that were staying. He knew that Neville, Lily, Louise and the twins were staying and that was good enough for him. Thankfully the Weasel had decided to go and so had the coot who was apparently spending it with his brother. So McGonagall was stepping in with Snape as her deputy. Quirrell had offered to take charge of Slytherin to give Snape 'some space' and Snape had accepted. McGonagall still took charge of Gryffindor with Flitwick with Ravenclaw and Sprout with Hufflepuff. Harry though was puzzled, why would Quirrell offer to take charge of Slytherin? What secrets were the staff hiding?

**A/N-There we go! I was going to leave the Christmas scene out but…I was feeling generous! The next chapter will be called "**Hagrid lets the cat out of the bag"** It should be up pretty soon!**

**Thanks for all your support! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Lots of love, Acexxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N-Well, here it is Chapter 15! I hope you all enjoy it… There aren't many chapters left now before book 1 is finished. I will be doing six sequels so sit back and enjoy! Many thanks for all the support!**

**Song Inspiration-My last breath by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 15: Hagrid Lets the Cat Out Of the Bag**

If there was one thing that Harry prided himself on it was his sneakiness. He was proud of his ability to be cunning and that was how he found himself in the wrong place at the right time. He was walking past Hagrid's hut when he heard voices so he stopped to listen. "Come on Hagrid! You should be finished by now!" an angry Dumbles shouted. "I'm sorry Sir, its taking longer than I anticipated. Why do you need a three headed dog again?" he asked. Dumbledore snarled in frustration. "Do you remember anything you stupid oaf?" he spat "I need that dog to guard the trapdoor!" "What trapdoor?" asked Hagrid in confusion. He heard Dumbledore exhale heavily as he enunciated his words "The trapdoor that leads to devils snare, the keys, the chess set, the troll and the potions riddle which lead to the mirror of erised which has the Philosopher's stone! I want to lure Voldemort here! And Harry will save us all! Otherwise I'll make him!" the last part was screamed so loudly Harry was surprised that no-one came to investigate. But the other part of his brain was whirring '_What was the Philosophers Stone? And what was the Mirror of Erised?' Harry sighed time for another visit to the library. _And with that Harry crept away as the one sided shouting match continued.

Unfortunately for Harry his research would have to wait. It was lunch time and all pupils were expected to eat in the Hall, otherwise the teachers would go looking for you. Something you didn't want, especially if that teacher was Snape or McGonagall that found you. According to the rumours one student had been found by Professor Snape and was sentenced to a weeks worth of cauldron scrubbing. Fun. He sat down at the Slytherin table and was just about to take a bit of his casserole when he noticed that every student in the hall was staring at him. Frozen with fear. Turning around he found it was Professor Snape who looked particularly vicious today. "Potter" he spat. "A word" Getting up he followed the professor down to his office where he was shoved in the seat opposite the dungeon bat. "Now look here Potter. I don't care if you are the boy-who-lived. Whilst you are at this school you will be treated like everyone else. You are not to go looking on the third floor corridor and I do not want you talking to anyone else. You set a bad example to them and it was time that changed. Now OUT!" Harry got the message loud and clear and exited as fast as he could. Not looking back once.

He came out of the dungeons and hurried up to the Room Of Requirement. After pacing three times that 'I need a place to be alone' the black door appeared before him. As soon as he slammed the door shut behind him he discovered that he was standing in a library with a long leather sofa in the middle of it. Collapsing into it he closed his eyes and let his thoughts take over him. 'What_ in Merlin's name was wrong with the professor? Why was he acting like this? Had he been wrong to trust him?' _He sighed but then another thought struck him and he bolted upright. No, Dumbledore _wouldn't, would he?_ It all fit. The Headmaster going away for Christmas and telling Snape everything. There was no way Puppet Master could be blamed because _he wasn't there!_ And no-one would ever suspect Dumbles for it because of all the _good_ things he had done. The coot was using his fame to get away with controlling people and he would never ever get caught. _Or would he?_

But then why had the professor mentioned the forbidden corridor? Unless….The conversation he overheard was staged but he had heard too much of it. He was probably meant to hear about the Philosopher's Stone and not the Headmaster's controlling plans. Was this Dumbledore's way of luring him to the trapdoor? Harry needed a plan and fast. Should he try and break the spell on Snape and forget about the stone? Or should he concentrate on the stone and forget about the potions professor? Or should he do both?

Problem was that Harry had no idea how Snape was being controlled and had no idea how to get past a three headed dog. He gripped his head as he felt a major headache come on. "Room" he called. "Books on three headed dogs please" He blinked as books came flying in his direction. How did he know that? He dismissed it from his mind as he began to read. Ten books later he discovered that music would enchant the dog to sleep and that no-one had survived an encounter with them because to make it fall asleep, you needed to be an excellent musician. Promising. He waved his hand and the books disappeared. Shaking his head he called to the room again. "Room, books on the Philosopher's Stone please" He ducked as one huge book came flying towards him and groaned at the amount of pages he saw.

An hour later he had learnt that the Philosopher's Stone made someone immortal and was disgusted. Why would anyone want to live forever? Unless you were a power hungry coot by the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore that is. And he had also found out that the Mirror Of Erised showed your heart's desire. Lovely. Harry had no desire to find out what his was after reading how men went mad after looking into it.

With that he waved his hand and the book disappeared. "Room, time please" he called and as the time flashed in front of him he swore. It was dinner time already! He swore again as he felt a stinging sensation on his arm. He glared at the room as the sound of laughter echoed through it. He willed the door to open and as soon as he was outside he swore again. Who had heard of anyone getting told of by a _room? _And with that _encouraging _thought in mind he headed down to dinner.

**A/N-Well that was a little different to how I had planned it. *shakes head* But I'm pretty happy with it! Next chapter should be up within three days (hopefully) but don't get your hopes up! I have exams all this week! Chapter 16 will be called '**Two plans, One Night'

**Thanks for all the support I've been getting via PM!**

**Lots of love, Acexx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N-Well, it's Chapter 16! I never ever dreamed that it would get this far so thank you all for the support! I really should be doing homework but…this is more interesting by far! **

**Song Inspiration-I am the voice by Celtic Woman and In Noctem by Nicholas Hooper.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think that you all know that I do not own Harry Potter by now! I do not claim to do so and all mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 16: Two Plans, One Night**

Harry had a plan. A fantastic one. Well, he thought so even though it wasn't exactly finished. Yet, as his gaze landed on Professor Snape and his cruel black eyes he could see the real one behind those frozen black eyes. He wouldn't forget this and he would never forgive Dumbledore.

As his gaze swept past the other members of staff he noticed the coot was watching him and Snape closely. Whenever Puppet Master's eyes locked with the potion's professor his eyes would glow a bright blue that reflected in those empty black eyes. Hang on…..Wasn't that a sign of possession? You see, Harry had been busy. He had spent three days looking up colour changing eyes and found that if it was reflected in someone's eyes than that person was being possessed and if it happened on their own (like Dumbledore) than they were the possessor.

He mentally smacked himself. Why didn't he see that before? It was all so obvious! As he mused on his knowledge of how to break it he caught the headmaster's eyes. In that split second he heard his voice inside his head _"Stupid Potter Brat, time to step up Severus's control before-" _The voice faded than as their eyes looked in different directions. Harry had given no indication that he had heard the voice and carried on eating. His face may have looked blank but inside he was a torrent of emotions. Anger, hate, pity and so many more he couldn't express. Anger at the headmaster for his manipulative ways, hate for the coot's methods and pity for the enslaved professor. If you could call this new foreign feeling pity that is.

Harry knew that the only way to break possession was a true compatibility of magic and trust. Did the professor trust him? Was their magic even compatible? He had no choice, he had to break it before it got even worse. Questions could never stop Harry and they weren't about to now. He hurried through lunch earning some suspicious looks but he didn't care. He had his first plan in mind.

He made sure to depart before the potions professor and waited outside the staff exit. He didn't have to wait long, the distinctive footsteps echoed as they drew nearer to the door. He heard Snape's robotic voice as he wished the other professor's good afternoon. As he stepped out into the corridor Harry came out of the shadows. "A word please Professor." The professor sneered at him but consented. "Very well and make it a word Potter, I have better things to do than to listen to you." Harry inclined his head and followed the professor to his office.

"Please, sit down" he told Snape waving his hand at the chair. Another sneer and the professor reluctantly sat, and that's when Harry gathered his magic around him. He could feel it whipping around him, like wind in his hair, and for the very first time looked directly into Snape's eyes. He could see his emerald green glowing with power as it met the unnatural blue. "_Absque" _he whispered as the magic built up. But as his eyes met with the black ones he saw that they had flecks of silver. He made a mental note to look into it as he prepared the last step. He searched for the blue tint as when he found it he forced it out. He could feel it resist and gritting his teeth he projected every single emotion he had felt against Dumbledore. That did the trick, it left with a single piercing scream and the backlash forced Harry into the air.

He could feel himself flipping through it and he was drawing closer to the stone wall on the left of the room. But before he could hit it he found himself on his own two feet. Blinking away his dizziness he saw that it was professor Snape who had come to his rescue, hate clearly showing in his eyes, with his wand outstretched.

Groaning mentally he got to his feet and winced as his head span. The professor came closer as asked in a surprisingly soft tone "What did you do this time Brat?" making Harry sigh, he had a long story to tell which might to take a while…

Three hours later Snape had been brought up to speed on the whole situation and had difficulty restraining himself from confronting Dumbledore. Harry had managed to talk him out of it and he had been waved off with a few spells and a thank you. However as he was shutting the door Harry heard a familiar voice in his head. "Thank you Harry." _Harry, he had never called him Harry before…_

As Harry lay on his bed he was brought out if his thoughts by Archer and Monty who curled up next to him. He immediately told them about the whole Snape-Dumbledore situation. Not surprisingly they had offered to go and kill him. However had to tell them not to which was a great shame. Monty told him "The coot needs to mind his beak, he can no longer control the heat." Harry looked warily at him and immediately dismissed it from his mind before it could bother him. Stretching out on his bed he told them about the Philosopher's Stone. Both suggested that he should do it soon, just to trick the coot into believing that he was changing. Oh, he was changing. He was getting darker every day. (The Puppet Master didn't need to know that yet though) But Harry amused himself by picturing Dumbles reaction.

By the time evening fell Harry had a plan. Tomorrow, he would sneak out whilst everyone was asleep and meet with the trapdoor. But first, he needed to become a musician…

**A/N-I thought it was appropriate to leave it there! Harry will not being in a romantic pairing at all for this story but he will have a special bond with someone. For now Severus will be a sort of mentor to Harry. I left you all a clue with Monty's line, PM me if you have an idea, I would love to hear them! The answer will be revealed in the last chapter of this story. I think that it will be Chapter 19. As promised I will do extra scenes which will be Harry's Birthday (including the Shadow Room), Neville's Speech and Dumbledore's attempt to control Quirrell.**

**Chapter 17 will be up soon and it will be called **"Trapdoor's and Traps" **The word Absque by the way is Latin and means 'free'. When Harry said one word he meant it!**

**Thanks for all your support! Lots of love, Acexx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N- Well, two months after hiatus and almost completing chapter 2 of Cold As Ice, here is Chapter 17 of my first story on here! Many thanks for all the support I received, I thoroughly enjoyed reading all your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter and do not claim to do so.**

**Song Muse: Misty Mountains Cold by Hobbit- Motion Picture Soundtrack**

**Chapter 17: Trapdoors and Traps**

Later on that night, Harry was making his way to the third floor corridor, Violin in hand. With only two hours of practice he wasn't exactly going to be a professional, but hopefully good enough that the Violin didn't screech. And that said waking the dog up instead of putting it to sleep. He crept past Mrs Norris who was perched on one of the statues and quietly unlocked the door. He soundlessly closed it and was relieved to find that the dog was asleep, for now. Taking out his bow and drew it over the strings and began to play a soft gentle tune that could be classified as a lullaby. The dog breathed deeply and Harry was forced to remain on his feet and each breathe was like the type of wind that you would get in a storm.

Ten minutes of playing and Harry had finally managed to gather the courage to shift the dog's paw which lay (very inconveniently) over the trapdoor. However he needed to keep playing didn't he? Maybe not as he tried to shift a mini mountain. The dog remained fast asleep and he breathed a sigh of relief. After checking 3 heads and 6 eyes he deemed it was safe enough to open the door and jump. The opening of said door was easier done then said. You just had to pull it open. And before Harry could give himself a chance to have second thoughts, he jumped.

He was surprised to discover that he had a soft landing. On a plant that he recognised. Devil's Snare. If one wasn't careful it could choke you to death but of course Harry was going to relax and a moment later he was being dropped. However he had no such luck the second time and landed on an icy stone floor. Mentally groaning he got to his feet and he was just about to get his wand out when he heard a flitting sound, almost like wings.

Rolling his eyes (nothing could surprise him now) he followed the sound down a long draughty corridor and wished he'd put warmer clothes on. After pushing open a heavy wooden door he was in a room surrounded by keys. A broomstick lay there, obviously to catch one but Harry wasn't going to fly like a fool and chase the right key. Because firstly, he needed to find the correct key. Closing his eyes he willed his magic to him and flung it away from him, calling the key to him. A moment later something cold and heavy smacked against his palm and he opened his eyes to see a slightly rumpled key (almost like someone had used before, none too gently) and he grinned and hurried over to the opposite side of the room. He tried the key into the lock and was rather proud to find that it fit. The door creaked quietly open and Harry made sure he closed it behind him.

The next few minutes were uneventful. He passed a chamber that had a dead troll in (so someone had been here before him and was rather impatient) and arrived at what looked like a giant chess set. Harry smirked, he was extremely good at chess, so this should be rather easy. And not ten minutes later, the king threw down his crown that landed at Harry's feet. The remaining chessmen bowed as he made his way to the door, the fire died down allowing him access before it flared up again. And as Harry departed from the chess chamber, he looked back and saw all pieces on the board, completely healed and standing as still as stone.

He had no time to dwell on this however because as he entered the next chamber, a small fire sprung up at the threshold, blocking the way back. Not that Harry intended to either but for the faint hearted he was sure that it would have made them nervous. In front of him was a long bench filled with potions and in the centre lay a piece of parchment. Harry didn't bother to read it, he opened his hands and called his magic. Asking it to find the ones he needed. Two bottles jumped into his hands, the left being significantly heavier than the right and he opened his eyes. Now, which one was for going back and which one for carrying on? He turned to the door and was delighted to find another fire there. After having a mini debate with himself, he decided to go with the lighter one in his right hand. Gulping it down he ignored the icy feeling as it spread through his stomach, and walked straight through the flames.

On the other side he was relieved to find that he was not burn to a crisp and walked down the stone steps. It was no surprise to find Professor Quirrell standing in front of a mirror and he greeted him as he reached the last step. "Good evening Professor" And slowly the defence professor turned around and said in a smooth voice (without a stutter in sight) "Good evening Mr Potter" Now, Harry wasn't stupid, he knew a lot more then he let on to Draco. He knew the Philosopher's Stone was hidden at the school, he knew what the Mirror Of Erised was and he knew that the defence professor wasn't alone. "Come here Mr Potter and tell me what you see" the professor asked. Shrugging his shoulders he stood in front him and looked into the mirror. He saw nothing at first, but then the image changed and he was standing next to a very handsome young man with dark hair and blue eyes that would occasionally change to red. He tore himself away from the vision and told the professor what he saw.

Quirrell looked at him and a smirk spread over his features, "You do not side with Dumbledore Harry?" he asked. At the mention of Dumbledore, disdain spread over Harry's features and he shook his head. He got a curious look in return and was just about to explain his reasoning when the man interrupted him again, "You might want to know that many are starting to doubt Dumbledore" at Harry's incredulous look he continued "Oh, they keep their doubts to themselves but still, many do not trust him anymore. Most think he is insane and not to be meddled with. You would do well to remember that Harry." Harry nodded as he processed the new information, so people did see through the old fool. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the professor speaking again "And as enlightening as this conversation has been, my master wishes to speak to you"

Harry took that as his cue to take a step back and the professor slowly unrolled the turban and turned around. "Good evening Lord Voldemort" He received a chuckle in return and a voice replied "Good evening Mr Potter" The dark lord wasn't a pretty sight, a far cry from the handsome man he had once been and he was surprised to see the dark lord staring at him. After raising an eyebrow (in perfect imitation of someone we all know) it seemed like Voldemort saw fit to elaborate. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Potter was in Slytherin" he said and Harry grinned. "And it looks like that day has come old man, at last" Predictably the dark lord scowled and he got a "Brat" in response. Harry smirked as he looked at many people's enemy "Now, let's talk business" he said and an excited gleam appeared in those red eyes.

An hour later, after which many discoveries had been made such as Harry being a horcrux, the plan was set. Harry would give Voldemort a little of his magic, just enough to enable the dark lord to become Harry's familiar and actually survive in that form. Sadly though, Quirrell had to die. His last words to the wizards being "Do not fall too far into an abyss and let it swallow you up". Voldemort made it quick and painless and his spirit was currently floating next to Harry. Gathering his magic, he pushed it out in the dark lord's direction and a blinding white light created stars in his vision. After shaking his head to clear it he saw a large eagle owl hovering in the air next to him. And the advantage of Harry being a horcrux was that they would be able to communicate. The owl blinked sleepily at him and hooted before it began to fall. Shaking his head he caught it just before it hit the ground and he cradled it against his chest.

He took one last look around the chamber before he summoned his magic one last time and willed his magic to get him out of there. He swayed slightly as his feet hit the dormitories of the other first years and wasted no time climbing into bed before immediately falling asleep.

**A/N- There we are! All done and dusted. The stone will remain in the mirror for now, but I have future plans for it. Please read and review and chapter 18 will be out soon. It will be called **"Free Flames Spread Quickly"

**Lots of cookies to you all,**

**Rileyx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings**

**A/N- Since is playing up, I've decided to keep writing and upload extra chapters as a treat for you all. Chapter 3 of Cold As Ice, Sharp As Glass is under construction and when my internet problem is sorted, they will be posted.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and do not claim to do so in any shape or form. I make no profit from this apart from your enjoyment.**

**Kimberley- And the song muse is Can't Pretend by Tom Odell**

**Sophia- And the muse for this story is me.**

**Kimberley *glares***

**Sophia *smirks***

**Me- On with the story! Hisses to Sophia and Kimberley *Can you two behave?!***

**Chapter 18- Free Flames Spread Quickly**

When Harry awoke the next morning the memories of hours past came flooding back to him. He sat up in bed so fast he received a disgruntled hoot from the large eagle owl next to him. "Sorry Tom" he said as he relaxed against the pillows. Sadly, his peace was disrupted as his curtains were thrown open. It revealed a panicked looking Draco. "Harry! Dumbledore's in a foul mood! Apparently someone broke into the trapdoor on the third floor, killed Quirrell and took the Philosopher's Stone" He trailed off as he noticed Harry's growing smirk. "Harry! You didn't!" Harry shrugged "Sorry Draco, anyway meet Tom" Draco paled "As in Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Harry nodded beaming widely. This proved to be too much for the blonde and he fainted with a thump. Tom looked at Harry and told him through their telepathic link "Well, that could have gone better" Harry looked at him "You think?"

A few minutes later Draco had been revived by icy cold water and it seemed he had remembered to tell him that there was a meeting in the great hall in half an hour after breakfast. Scowling Harry jumped out of bed and ran towards the shower, cursing all the way. Draco shrugged apologetically as he watched Harry rush around and still manage to get dressed in ten. They made their way leaving Tom in Harry's bed, the mind like open so Tom could hear everything the fool had to say. No-one noticed their arrival apart from Blaise Zabini and he was very much on Harry's side. He leaned over and whispered to Harry "Look at his face". Harry looked up and what he saw- well let's say it wasn't the prettiest of sights. He was bright red and clashed horribly with his yellow and purple robes. McGonagall wasn't looking at him, preferring to converse with Professor Snape. The black eyed professor looked up and met Harry's eyes "Brat, I know it was you" he said in Harry's head. Harry bowed mockingly "Professor, how on earth did you get that idea? It should have been you getting revenge for the coot possessing you." The dungeon bat- er professor- smirked "I already have Harry. A single rose petal floats in a stream, nothing is as it seems."

Harry was about to reply, when a loud clanging interrupted his response. He made a mental note to remember those lines as Lemony stood up. "Now" he began. "Last night a very serious incident occurred on the third floor corridor." Someone managed to bypass the protections on the third floor corridor, steal the Philosopher's Stone and kill Professor Quirrell. If I ever find out who did that, they will be expelled." Harry put his hand up. "Yes Mr Potter?" asked the headmaster. "With all due respect headmaster, I would like to know why you bought a dangerous artefact into this school, luring the greedy, and place a three headed dog as protection as even your own staff were injured. To me it seems like a miscalculation of judgement." Silence followed Harry's speech until McGonagall stood up and "SLAP!"

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" she screamed, heedless of all the stares. "I warned you that if you put another foot wrong there would be more than a pat on the cheek! I am disgusted at your actions at endangering this school. Mr Potter was right. This is a miscalculation of judgement. If you don't pull your act together I will personally see to your leave of this school. Am I understood?!" "Yes, Professor McGonagall" he said (rather meekly in the Slytherin's opinion). She nodded and sat down next to Professor Snape amidst the cheers and applause. Dumbledore opened his mouth and roared "SILENCE!" No-one paid any attention to him until Professor Snape stood up "Quiet please" he called and instantly there was silence. Smirking the potions professor sat down. "Yes, thank you Severus" Dumblebee said as he stood once more. "Term will begin on September 1st, I wish you all a safe and rest-filled holiday." He clapped his hands and nothing happened. The students looked confused. Harry whispered loudly "Remind me, what was that meant to do?" Snarling in frustration the headmaster stormed out. McGonagall and Snape looked at each other and shrugged in perfect unison. Professor McGonagall stood up "Yes, have a fantastic holiday, farewell to our seventh years, we wish you all the best" She clapped her hands and the tables vanished. Professor Snape stood up then "You have two hours until the train departs, please be ready by then." The students took that as their cue to stand up and the benches vanished.

Harry sent a message to the members of the Corvi Vocati and they met on the seventh floor. "Now" Harry began. "Dumblebee grows stronger, we must fight back. McGonagall is on our side, we must speak to her after the holidays. There is a lot she can tell us." They nodded. "Have a great holiday everyone!" Draco looked at Harry. "You didn't tell them?" he asked. Harry shook his head, "We will be betrayed by one and hurt by three. Only five will remain loyal to me." And with that, they left to pack.

Harry boarded the train in a thoughtful mood. He wasn't returning to the Dursley's or going with the Malfoy's. They would meet up later in the summer. He looked at the castle one last time as he stood by the door. A sudden rush of wings symbolised the arrival of a phoenix? He settled on Harry's shoulder "_hello young one"_ Yes, smiled Harry. He was going _home_.

**A/N- End of first year! Yes, you will find out where Harry is staying at the start of the second book which will be up…sometime. It depends when I feel like writing. Go McGonagall in this chapter! A lot of explanations will be revealed in the second book along with Archer and Monty who will have a very big role. And you will get to know the Corvi Vocati.**

**A huge thank you for sticking with this book and I am incredibly grateful for all your support.**

**Love from, **

**Archer, Monty, Fawkes and Riley**

**xx- 20/04/13**


End file.
